2nd World Championships!
by TomFab
Summary: The 2nd edition of the Beyblade World Championships is about to start! With a new tournament format and new competition, Gingka must now rise to the challenge and, together with his new team Galaxy Spark, defend the title against his strongest rivals!
1. Galaxy Spark

Hey, guys... So, for some reason I became a fan of the Beyblade anime. I don't know why, but since I watched Kyoya VS Ryuga in Metal Fusion I became a fan of the series. It didn't take long for me to watch all the episodes online, both of the first series and the Metal Saga.

Even though I already watched the ending of Metal Fury in Japanese, I didn't go on to Zero-G. I'll wait for the dub on that one. The only reason I even went to watch the episodes in Japanese online was because all of the Metal Fury episodes had already come out in the Portuguese dub (and just so you know, I'm from Portugal).

Anyway, this fic is set after Metal Fury and will include characters that haven't yet appeared in the English dub, like Tithi, for example. Because of that, and also because of some relationships that the newest characters have with other characters, and the major spoiler about Ryuga, I do not recommend you to read the fic if you haven't watched all of the episodes of Metal Fury. Read at your own risk.

The battles in this fic will be somewhat short, as describing the movement of the beys during battle turns out to be a bit more challenging and tedious than I expected.

I warn you that the fic was inspired in G-Revolution. I'm just saying that now because it becomes painfully obvious in the first chapters of the fic.

Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its toylines or characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

-o-

_"And it's decided! The one who will take Team Japan's second spot is Tsubasa! So far there hasn't been any difference in the team from last year's World Championships, but that will change now, as neither Masamune nor Yu are competing for a spot!"_ said Blader DJ.

Gingka turned to Madoka, who was typing on her computer "Yu's not participating?"

"No, he went on a journey with Tithi after you defeated Nemesis." Madoka replied.

"And he didn't know about the World Championships?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know." Madoke answered "I guess not..."

"Strange..." Gingka said to himself as he turned to look at the stadium again.

_"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! Who will take the final spot on Team Japan for this year's World Championships? Will it be Yuki?" _Blader DJ said as Yuki appeared _"Or will it be Kenta?"_ Kenta appeared as well _"Prepare yourselves, because this is sure to be a tough match!"_

Kenta and Yuki walked towards the stadium and readied their launchers.

"Get ready, Yuki!" Kenta said "I'm stronger than the last time we fought!"

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Yuki replied.

_"Okay, are you ready?" _Blader DJ announced _"Here we go, 3... 2... 1..."_

"Let it rip!" the crowd in the stadium shouted as Kenta and Yuki launched their Beys into battle.

"Go, Anubius!" Yuki shouted.

Anubius started circling the stadium as Sagittario went to the center and waited.

"What is Kenta doing?" Gingka asked.

"He wants to drag out the battle." Madoke said "Sagittario is a Stamina-type, so it will be in advantage if the battle drags on."

"That won't work!" Yuki said "Go, Anubius!"

Anubius started attacking Sagittario, but the attacks had little to no effect.

"That won't work either." Kenta said "Flash Sagittario is one of the tallest Beys in the world. Your attacks are hitting Sagittario's spintrack instead of its fusion wheel."

Yuki didn't respond as he tried to find a solution.

"Unless you can hit the fusion wheel, your Attack-type Anubius won't be able to win against my Stamina-type Sagittario!" Kenta said "Go, Sagittario!"

Sagittario pushed Anubius back and started circling around the stadium, building up speed.

"I'll finish this in one go!" Kenta shouted "Special Move! Sagittario Flame Arrow!"

Sagittario was engulfed in flames and shot itself at a defenseless Anubius, which took the full hit of the attack and was pushed back, starting to wobble.

"Not over yet!" Kenta shouted "Keep it up, Sagittario!"

Sagittario attacked Anubius over and over again, leaving no time for a response. With each attack, Anubius started losing more and more of its rotation.

"Anubius!" Yuki shouted in concern _'This can't be! I can't- I can't let myself be defeated like this!'_ "Anubius! Don't give up!"

"Kenta sure isn't going easy on Yuki." Gingka commented.

"It's only natural." Madoka said "Kenta wanted to be with you when you went to the World Championships last year, but he didn't make it that time."

"I won't let it end like this!" Yuki shouted as a blue aura started appearing around him "Anubius! Brave Impact!"

Anubius regained its spin and was enveloped in blue energy, before charging straight forward at Sagittario. It happened so fast that Kenta didn't have time to react, and Sagittario was sent flying.

Leaving no time for Kenta to think, Anubius started a barrage of attacks on Sagittario. With each hit, the power behind the attacks increased.

"Don't give up! Keep at it, Anubius!" Yuki shouted.

Anubius continued its barrage of attacks, but they were starting to have little effect once again. Flash Sagittario was so tall it was impossible for him to reach the fusion wheel.

"You're making the same mistake again!" Kenta said "It's time to finish this! Sagittario!"

_'If this keeps up, I will lose! I have to think! How can I attack Flash Sagittario? It's like it's a skyscraper... Wait! That's it!'_ Yuki decided to act "Anubius!"

Anubius got away from the incoming Sagittario, it seemed it was running away.

"You won't escape!" Kenta said as Sagittario advanced faster.

"That's right, I won't!" Yuki replied, surprising Kenta "Go, Anubius!"

Anubius advanced even faster than Sagittario towards the edge of the stadium. Using the slope, Anubius shot itself high into the air.

"What?!" Kenta shouted.

"The way to reach a skyscraper is to come from the sky itself!" Yuki said as the aura started glowing again "Now go! Hit with everything you've got, Anubius!"

Anubius hit Sagittario from above at full power. With the attack finally connecting, Sagittario was sent flying away.

"Sagittario!" Kenta shouted as Sagittario landed just inside the stadium. Kenta sighed in relief and looked at Yuki "You almost had me that time... But it won't happen again!" Kenta concentrated as a yellow aura surrounded him.

"Let's go, then, Mr. Kenta!" Yuki said as he charged Anubius with energy.

"Here I go!" Kenta said as he did the same with Sagittario "Sagittario! Attack Mode!"

"Anubius!"

Sagittario and Anubius charged at each other. With each impact, a powerful shock wave was released around the stadium. Kenta and Yuki continued going at it as they poured more and more power into their Beys.

"Sagittario Flame Arrow!"

"Anubius Brave Impact!"

The two Beys charged at each other with full power. The shock wave was so strong that almost pushed Kenta off his feet. Trying to regain his balance, Kenta looked at the stadium as the smoke cleared, both Beys were still spinning. However, Yuki had been knocked off his feet by the blast of the last attack and was now getting up, Kenta decided to use the time to decide the match.

"Now's your chance, Sagittario!" Kenta shouted "Go!"

Sagittario charged towards the edge of the stadium and shot itself high in the air.

Yuki got up and immediately realised what was going on "Anubius! Dodge it!"

"Too late!" Kenta replied "Special Move! Diving Arrow!"

The attack hit Anubius head-on, releasing a huge flash of light, forcing everyone in the stadium to protect their eyes with their arms. When the light faded away, there was one Bey spinning on the stadium, and one Bey out.

_"Anubius, stadium out!" _Blader DJ shouted _"And that concludes it! The winner and last member of Team Japan is Kenta!"_

Kenta retrieved Sagittario and went up to Yuki offering his hand "That was a good battle, I hope we battle again some time."

Yuki looked at Kenta and, smiling, took his hand "Sure, I'll be looking forward to it."

"Kenta!" Gingka, who had jumped from the stands, was running towards Kenta "Congratulations!" he then looked at Yuki "I'm sorry you didn't make it, Yuki."

"Don't be." Yuki said "Mr. Kenta won fair and square. I can only be happy that he'll represent Japan in the World Championships. And besides, I can still become the sub member."

"That's right!" Gingka replied, before turning to Kenta "You're part of the team, Kenta. With you on our side, I'm sure we'll be able to defend the title!"

Kenta, however, didn't look as thrilled as Gingka did, instead he seemed to be thinking hard about something. Snapping out of it, he forced a smile and said "Yeah!"

"Okay, Yuki." Gingka said "Kenta and I will be watching from the stands. Be sure you win so you can come with us to the World Championships!"

"You can count on me, Mr. Gingka!" Yuki replied.

_"The battle for the sub member will be a three-way battle royal! The last Blader spinning will go to the World Championships with our team as the sub member!"_ Blader DJ announced _"The battle will start in one hour, so don't leave your seats!"_

Back in the stands, and joined by Kenta and Tsubasa, Gingka said "That's right. We might not know about Yu, but I'm sure Masamune is going to compete for the US team, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Madoka said, searching on her computer "The United States' team has alredy been selected. Masamune is one of the members!"

"And who are the others?" Tsubasa asked.

"King, Toby and Zeo." Madoka said.

"I see." Gingka said "So, Team Dungeon is complete, huh?"

"Well, somewhat complete, yes." Madoka said "King, however, isn't exactly part of Team Dungeon."

"Well, he's strong. That's all that matters." Gingka said "The stronger the opponents, the better it is. Isn't that right, Kenta?"

"Huh?" Kenta asked, it seemed that he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

"We're going to have strong opponents at the World Championships!" Gingka said "Isn't that cool?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" Kenta replied.

"Don't get your hopes up, Gingka." Madoka said "This year the World Championships will be played in a different manner."

"Huh? What do you mean, Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"This year, the teams will be divided in two blocks of four teams each." Madoka explained "Each block will have a round-robin league, and after all the matches, the two teams at the top spots advance to the semi-finals."

"That means there will be less teams competing this time, isn't that right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes." Madoka confirmed "Teams will now have to go through a qualifier round before the Championships. But the teams of Japan, the European Union, Brazil, and the United States, are automatically qualified because they got to the Top 4 in the previous tournament."

"But if the first round is a round-robin, then..." Gingka started.

"We might not even face Masamune during the championships." Tsubasa completed.

"And that goes for other strong teams as well." Madoka said "Like Excalibur or Whang Hu Zhong, or even-"

"Wild Fang!" Gingka shouted "You're telling me we will not face Kyoya?!"

"I don't even know if Kyoya will even bother coming to the Championships." Madoka said "I haven't heard of him since your last battle against each other."

"He has to come!" Gingka said "Our last battle was a draw! I have to settle the score with him!"

"I guess all we can do is wait, then." Tsubasa said.

Gingka looked at the sky as if Kyoya could see him from there _'Kyoya, you have to come. You absolutely have to come!'_

-o-

Savana...

-o-

It was still morning as he entered Rock City. Without a word, he and his follower made their way toward the city stadium. They arrived there in no time. The stadium was exactly the same as the last time he had seen it, nothing had changed, including the enormous crowd.

"I knew you would come, Kyoya." he heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Nile and Demure.

"Of course I would come." Kyoya replied "My score with Gingka hasn't been settled yet."

"I see you brought Benkei with you." Nile said.

"I'm a member of Wilg Fang too!" Benkei shouted "Of course I would come!"

"When I told the President that I would come to the team selection, he told me to bring Benkei along."Kyoya said "He said that this year, the selection will be different."

"Yes." Demure replied "This time we will receive the bracelets immediately, and protect them for 24 hours."

"Hmph, so it will be a test to see if the team members still deserve their spot on the team." Kyoya said.

"Precisely." Nile said "And Benkei will receive a bracelet too, as he did become a member of the team last year."

Kyoya looked at the crowd. No one seemed to stand out. He was pretty sure no one would be able to take their bracelets.

_"Very well. The selection process is about to start! Those who entered the team last year, come over to the main counter." _ the Savana President announced on the microphone.

Kyoya and the others made their way to the counter. They were each given a bracelet that had a counter from 24 hours to 0.

_"The way to get selected is simple! Collect the bracelets from the previous team members and protect them for 24 hours! Your stadium is Rock City itself! Once the challenge ends, those with the bracelets will be this year's team members!"_ the President said _"And now... Begin!"_ the counters on the bracelets started counting.

Kyoya readied his launcher "Let it rip!" he shouted as Leone defeated a handful of bladers "Let's go!"

-o-

Japan...

-o-

_"And it's done! Yuki wins the three-way battle and will now go on with the rest of team Japan to the World Championships as the sub member!" _Blader DJ announced _"Team Galaxy Spark is now completed!"_

"Did he just say 'Galaxy Spark'?" Gingka asked.

"Yes." Madoka replied "It's GanGan Galaxy's new name. I'm not sure why they changed it, though."

"Maybe it's because the team members are different." Tsubasa said.

"The name doesn't matter." Gingka said "Our team is complete and ready to go to the championships!"

-o-

United States...

-o-

Masamune looked up in the night sky, hoping the night would go away quickly. He just couldn't wait! He was actually going to participate in the World Championships with Toby and Zeo! Besides, King would also be with them. With these people on the team, he was sure they would win and become No. 1. He would also get the chance to battle Gingka again, and this time it would be for the No. 1 spot in the world!

"Soon..." he said as he held Blitz Striker in his hand "Soon we will find our best opponents."

-o-

Later...

Japan...

-o-

Kenta looked at the moon's reflection in the river. Today, he had managed to get a spot in Team Galaxy Spark. He would finally go around the world as Gingka's teammate! But for some reason, he wasn't that happy about it... He wanted to become a World Champion, and to go with Gingka had always been what he wanted... But... he also wanted something else...

Kenta looked at Sagittario "You want it too, huh?" he said "Very well, then. We'll start tomorrow."

-o-

Next day...

Savana...

-o-

Kyoya retrieved Leone just as the counters on their bracelets reached zero "What a bunch of clowns!"

"That was even easier than last year." Nile said.

"B- b- b- Bull!" Benkei shouted in excitement "Wild Fang continues! Isn't that right, Demure?"

"S- Sure." Demure replied.

"Let's go!" Kyoya said, as he started walking towards Rock City's stadium _'Gingka, you just wait. Wild Fang is coming to the World Championships. And your team will be defeated by us!'_

They reached the stadium in no time, and presented their bracelets to the rest of the people. The President smirked "So the team is the same, eh?"

"Of course." Nile said "There's no way we would be defeated by these people!"

"Very well, then." the President said "Team Wild Fang will go to the World Championships as soon as they pass the Preliminary African Tournament!"

-o-

Japan...

-o-

Gingka walked to the top of the hill and inhaled the pure air of Koma Village "Ah! Koma Village. It's been so long since I've been here!"

"Are we really here?" Yuki asked as he reached Gingka "Is this really Koma Village?"

"You've never been here, Yuki?" Gingka asked.

"No. I heard about the village from my grandfather, but I've never actually come here..." Yuki replied.

"Hmm... So this is Koma Village..." Tsubasa said, looking at the small village in the valley "This is the Bey Village."

"Yup!" Gingka replied "This is the perfect place to start training for the next World Championships!"

"Yeah, it's just a shame that Kenta couldn't come..." Madoka said.

"He'll be here tomorrow, there's nothing to worry about." Gingka said "So, Yuki, Tsubasa, let's go!" he started running down the hill, followed by his teammates.

"Hey, guys!" Madoka shouted as she ran down the hill "Wait for me!"

-o-

Nightfall...

-o-

Yuki fell down to his knees gasping for air "F- Finished...!"

"That sure was an intense training session." Madoka said as she looked at her computer "Anubius has been damaged."

"What?" Yuki turned to Madoka.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll have it fixed during the night." Madoka said "Tomorrow it will be as good as new!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Yuki said as he handed Anubius over.

"Leave it to Madoka!" Gingka said "Anyway, it's getting pretty late. C'mon, we'll sleep at my house." he said as he led the way.

As the village was small, the way to Gingka's house was short. They got there in mere minutes. Once they all had accomodated themselves, Madoka spoke up.

"Guys, the WBBA is sending us a call."

"Really?" Gingka said as they all looked at Madoka's monitor.

Madoka accepted the call, and an image of Hikaru appeared "Good evening, everyone."

"Hikaru!" they replied.

"I have a message to deliver to you." Hikaru said.

"A message?" Gingka asked.

"Yes, from Kenta." Hikaru replied.

"From Kenta?" Gingka asked, surprised "What could he want to tell us that couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

Hikaru sighed, she didn't seem to like the message Kenta had left "That's the thing. Kenta will not be coming tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Gingka inquired.

"Oh, no..." Madoka said to herself, as if she already knew what was coming.

"Kenta resigned from the team." Hikaru said "He said that he had to do something that he couldn't do if he were in the team."

"WHAT?!" Gingka shouted in shock "You're lying, right? Tell my dad this joke isn't funny..."

"It's not a joke, Gingka." Hikaru replied "Kenta even said that Yuki could take over his spot in the team!"

"I told you it's not funny!" Gingka yelled.

"I'm not joking, Gingka!" Hikaru yelled back "Kenta left! He is not on the team anymore!"

"You're lying!" Gingka replied "It's a lie! Kenta wouldn't..."

Hikaru sighed again to calm herself down "Fine. Do what you want, but remember, the Championships will happen in one month." she said "Use that time to improve all your skills, including Yuki." the call ended.

"This... can't be..." Gingka said to himself. He couldn't believe it. Kenta... His best friend... Why? Why would Kenta do such a thing? He couldn't understand...

-o-

Kenta looked back at the city as he prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry, Gingka." he said "But there's something I absolutely have to do..."

With that, he ventured into the darkness of the night, leaving his hometown behind, leaving his friends behind, leaving Gingka behind...

-o-

And that was the first chapter! How did you like it?

It turned out to be a bit more difficult than what I expected. Maybe it's because I had planned stuff ahead in the fic, and forgot completely about the begining. But well...

What will happen to Kenta? Will his decision to leave affect Gingka?

Have an awesome day.


	2. China Stage - Begin!

So, here I am again for the second chapter of the story.

I thank you guys for the positive reviews on the first chapter, but it really wasn't that good. I felt it when I read it myself. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

Anyway, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its toylines or characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

-o-

_He ran through the complete darkness as he spotted a figure in the distance. He recognized it immediately and started running faster, ignoring the fatigue his body was suffering. The figure started slowly walking away._

_"Kenta!" he shouted in despair, but the figure didn't listen and continued walking away "Kenta! No!"_

_He tripped over and fell. He looked ahead to see the figure of Kenta vanishing away into the darkness "Kenta! Don't go!"_

_The figure didn't return, nothing happened._

_"Kenta!" he screamed in despair._

"Aaah!" Gingka shouted as he jolted awake. With sweat dripping down his face and gasping for air, he looked around in his empty room trying to calm down. He sank back onto his pillow, but he couldn't sleep "Kenta..."

-o-

They followed Hyoma through the path and reached a small river with some surfacing rocks "Here we are." Hyoma said "You guys can start your accuracy training here."

"Here?" Yuki asked, looking around for some kind of training facility.

"Yes." Hyoma said, taking out his Bey and preparing his launcher "Take a look."

Hyoma lauched Aries toward the rocks on the water. Aries jumped from one to the other and reached the other side of the river.

"Wow!" Yuki said in amazement "That's amazing!"

"It all has to do with the way you position your launcher." Hyoma said "Give it a try."

"Okay." Yuki said as he took out Anubius, who had been repared the night before by Madoka. Yuki readied his launcher and concentrated, trying to find the angle to do the trick. _'Okay, I can do this...'_ "Let it rip!"

Anubius was launched and bounced off the first rock to the second, and from the second to the third, and so on. Anubius made it safely to the other side "Yes!" Yuki cheered "I did it!"

"Okay, now let me try!" Tsubasa said as he launched Eagle "Go, Eagle!" Eagle effortlessly crossed the river, landing safely on the other side as well "This isn't difficult if you're experienced enough."

"That is true." Hyoma said "Okay, now it's your turn, Gingka."

"Hmm?" Gingka said. He looked like he wasn't even there, he looked lost...

"It's your turn to cross the river, Gingka." Hyoma repeated.

"Oh, right..." Gingka said as he took out Pegasis, before launching it. Pegasis jumped the first four rocks before it fell into the water, shocking everyone around him. Yuki and Tsubasa had succeeded on their first try, but Gingka, who had trained here countless times before, failed miserably.

"Gingka?" Madoka said as Gingka retrieved Pegasis from the water "Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna have a walk..." Gingka said with a lifeless voice as he disappeared into the forest ahead.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyoma asked.

"I guess Kenta's departure really got to him." Tsubasa commented.

"Mr. Gingka..."

Gingka walked past the forest until he reached a cliff. He looked at the sky in deep thought. This had been the second time someone had ditched the team. The first time it was Kyoya and now Kenta... He could understand Kyoya's uninterest for the team, but he just couldn't think of any reason why Kenta would leave. Weren't they friends? Had Gingka done something wrong? He just couldn't understand... He had a feeling he would never understand.

-o-

Later...

Somewhere...

-o-

"Really?" he asked through the phone.

"Yeah!" Yu replied "But it's gonna happen soon, so you better hurry up, Kenchi."

This was it! It was his opportunity. Being part of Kyoya's team wasn't that appealing to him, so this was the last chance. He had to take it! "Wait for me, Yu. I'll be there!"

Kenta hung up and ran towards the airport. This was his last chance to take part in the World Championships with a team of his own.

-o-

Gingka sat down and looked at the valley just ahead of the cliff. He had spent all day here. He didn't take part in any of the training during the day. He just didn't feel like it...

"Mr. Gingka!" he heard Yuki's voice.

"Yuki?" Gingka turned to see Yuki "What's up?"

"I finally found you..." Yuki said as he sit beside Gingka "We've been looking for you all day long."

"Really?" Gingka asked.

"Mr. Gingka." Yuki said "I know Mr. Kenta's departure wasn't easy to take in, but it was his choice."

"I... I know, Yuki." Gingka said "But it's just that... I don't know why Kenta would leave. Even this morning I hoped it had all been a joke and that he would come..." Gingka gritted his teeth "But he didn't... And I realized... that Kenta had really left..."

"I'm not happy that Mr. Kenta's gone." Yuki replied "But we have to move on. If we stay here doing nothing, we might as well quit the World Championships!"

Gingka looked at Yuki, surprised "You... You're right, Yuki!" he got up "We can't just stand here, we have a Championship to win!"

"Yeah!" Yuki said as he got up as well.

"Come on, Yuki." Gingka said "You have to train too! You're not a sub anymore!"

"I will do my best to bring the Championship title to Japan!" Yuki replied.

"Nothing will stop us from getting that title!" Gingka said "Be it Kenta, Kyoya, Masamune or anyone! The World Championships are ours!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go, Yuki!" Gingka said "We have training to do!"

"Yes, Mr. Gingka!" Yuki replied.

They got back to the training route, just as the sky turned orange for the sunset.

-o-

One month later...

-o-

_"Hello, bladers around the World!"_ Blader DJ announced _"The World Championships are about to start! And the eight teams that have qualified for the Tournament are:_

_Team Galaxy Spark, our own team from Japan! With their team Captain Gingka, they are sure to be a serious powerhouse in the tournament!_

_Team Cross Dungeon, the US team! With talented bladers, including our very own Masamune, one will have to look out for them during the championships!_

_Team Excalibur, the EU team! Proeminent as always, Excalibur counts on the powerful blader Julian Konzern to bring the title to Europe!_

_Team Garcias, the Brazilian team! This force of brotherhood can rely on their smart tactics, they are not to be underestimated!_

_Team Wild Fang, Africa's team! Containing the wild Kyoya, they are to be taken seriously if one wants to take the title!_

_Team Wang Hu Zhong, China's team! Right from Beylin Temple in China, this powerful team can count on their 4000-year old training technique to get the title!_

_Team Lovushka, Russia's team! Having fought hardly during the qualifiers, Lovushka are not to be taken lightly during these Championships!_

_And finally Team Flash Pride! From Central America, this team was revealed to be a surprise in the qualifiers, even rivaling Wild Fang's score! One of the bladers is the Japanese genious Yu! So, look out for them!_

_And those are the teams that are going to participate in the World Championships! The first stage of the Round-Robin will be played in China! So grab your ticket and go watch the World Championships live!"_

"So, Yu's competing too?" Gingka said as they travelled to the airport.

"Yes!" Madoka replied "Team Flash Pride! They won every single match in the qualifiers with two wins in a row, just like Wild Fang!"

"Whoah! Really?"

"Yes, the first one fighting is Yu. And then Tithi comes and clears the score!" Madoka said.

"Who's their third blader?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know." Madoka answered "They didn't release any information about the last blader. And since they always won with Yu and Tithi, the third blader didn't even need to show up!"

"I see... One more strong opponent." Tsubasa said "We need to be careful in these championships."

"So many strong opponents!" Yuki said "We will have to give it our best!"

"You're right, Yuki!" Gingka replied "But if the opponents weren't strong, it wouldn't be any fun!" he put his fist in the air "Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" Tsubasa and Yuki replied, putting their fist in the air as well.

"You guys sure are fired up." Madoka commented, as the bus arrived at the airport.

-o-

On a plane toward China...

-o-

"There is a team that got the same unbeatable score like us in the qualifiers." Nile said "Two wins in a row in every match. We don't even know their third blader."

"Flash Pride, huh?" Kyoya said "Yu and Tithi... and another blader..."

"They seem to be strong..." Demure said.

"They are." Kyoya said "Yu is a Beyblade genious and Tithi was a Legendary Blader. Besides, I have a feeling I know the third blader on their team."

"We need to watch out for them." Nile said.

"It doesn't matter!" Benkei shouted "It doesn't matter who our opponent is, Kyoya will win for sure!"

"I like your optimism, Benkei." Nile said "But this year we will need to be extra careful."

"I wonder if we will fight Galaxy Spark in the round-robin..." Demure said.

"It doesn't metter when we fight them." Kyoya said "As long as we fight them, it won't be a waste."

-o-

Another plane...

-o-

"Give me the burger!" Masamune shouted, trying to reach the burger on King's hand.

"No way! I got to it first! It's mine!" King replied as he tried to keep the burger out of Masamune's reach.

"I ordered it!" Masamune said "It's my burger, go get your own!"

"Will those two ever stop fighting?" Zeo said, as Masamune and King continued to fight "They've been like that ever since we got on the plane."

"Let them be." Toby said "Besides, it wouldn't be Masamune if he didn't make a ruckus, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Zeo said, before laughing with Toby.

"Hey, what are you two laughing about?" Masamune turned to Toby and Zeo.

"Nothing!" Zeo replied "Go on! Or else King will eat your burger!"

"Ah! No way!" Masamune turned back to King "Give me my burger! What? You were going to bite it weren't you? Come here!" Masamune pursued King out of the cabin.

With the peace and quiet that Masamune's absence brought, Zeo finally relaxed his ears and rested on his seat "Ah, finally..."

"So, the World Championships, huh?" Toby said.

"What about them?" Zeo asked.

"What are they like?" Toby asked "What's it like to battle in front of the whole world?"

"Uh? Well..." Zeo tried to recall his battles in the World Championships last year "It's not that big of a deal, really."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"You feel nervous in the first minutes." Zeo explained "But once your match starts, it'll all go away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So relax, you will do fine!" Zeo said "Don't worry about it!"

-o-

Konzern's private jet plane...

-o-

Julian looked outside the window as they reached China. It would be a matter of minutes before they arrived at the airport.

"Are you all ready to write a new chapter in Excalibur's history?" Julian asked to his teamates.

"Of course." Wales, Sophie and Klaus replied.

"Hmph... Good." Julian said as he smiled to them "This year, Excalibur will be reborn! And our first step in our new history will be winning the World Championships!"

"Yes!"

-o-

Another plane...

-o-

The plane flew over the Pacific Ocean as they approcahed China. Yu and Tithi were running around doing kids' stuff.

"You won't catch me!" Yu said as he ran through the corridors in the plane.

"Wait up-gen!" Tithi said as he ran after Yu.

Yu passed by their partner's seat and, noticing his expression, stopped right in his tracks. Tithi almost bumped into Yu, but managed to stop before crashing.

"Why the long face?" Yu asked "Aren't you happy that we're going to the World Championships?"

"I am." he replied "I'm just concentrating, that's all."

"Whatever you say, then." Yu said, as he started running again "Let's go, Tithi. You'll never catch me!"

"Ah, no fair-gen! You didn't warn me-gen!" Tithi shouted as he ran after Yu.

-o-

Hours later...

China airport...

-o-

"Here we are!" Gingka said as he came out of the airplane gate "China, the first stage of the World Championships!"

"So, here we are again." Tsubasa said as he looked around "But this time it is to defend the title."

"Sorry, but that won't do." said a familiar voice "We will win the Championships this year."

Gingka turned to the source of the voice "Da Xiang! You're here!"

All of Team Wang Hu Zhong was there. It seemed they were expecting them to arrive "It's been a long time, Gingka." Da Xiang said.

"So, you brought your team to greet us?" Gingka asked.

"It's only correct for the hosting team to greet the current champions." Da Xiang said as he led them through the airport "The Opening Cerimony will be tomorrow, all of the team members are to be there."

"All of the team members?" Gingka asked.

"Yes."

"Then that means we will see who the third blader for Flash Pride is, right?" Madoka asked.

"That is correct." Da Xiang replied.

"We have been trying to know who it is for oursleves too." Chao Xin said "But not even Beylin Temple's 4000-year old info network could find out."

"I really wonder who it is..." Yuki said.

"I'm sure it's a strong blader!" Gingka said "Anyway, we will see who it is tomorrow at the cerimony. We can wait, right?"

-o-

The next day...

Chinese BeyStadium...

-o-

_"What's up, everyone? How have you all been? Welcome to the Beyblade World Championships!"_ announced the Chinese DJ _"The first stage of the World Championships is held here in China! But before we get into the matches, let us see what are the teams for this year's Championships and what they have to offer us!_

_First, the defending Champions! GanGan Galaxy renamed Team Galaxy Spark! Starting with Team Captain Gingka Hagane, the man holding the title of No.1 Blader in the World! Followed by Tsubasa Otori, gracious as an eagle soaring through the sky! And finally Yuki Mizusawa, the innocent yet determined companion!"_

Gingka, Tsubasa and Yuki walked up to the stage and occupied their place, waving at the cheering crowd.

_"Now here comes Team Cross Dungeon! Replacing Team Star Breaker from the USA! Starting with King, the blader with the power of Royalty itself! And now Masamune Kadoya, previous member of GanGan Galaxy, but now competing against them. Is he going to reach the No. 1 spot in his new team? Followed by Zeo Abyss, previous member of Star Breaker. Powerful and determined as always! And finally Toby, a blader that pours all his heart into the game!"_

King, Toby and Zeo walked up the stage and took their place, but Masamune took his time to enjoy the cheers of the crowd.

"Oh, yeah, you gotta love the crowd." Masamune said.

King lost his patience and proceeded to drag Masamune to the stage "Come on!"

"Hey!" Masamune protested as he was dragged.

"Haha, I see Masamune is the same as always." Gingka laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Masamune said, looking over to Gingka.

_"Moving onto Team Excalibur from Europe! With no need of presentation, Julian Konzern. Power and pride together in one person! Next is Sophie and Wales! The ultimate tag-team coming from Europe! And now Klaus! Sheer power and brute force can take down any opponent!"_

Team Excalibur took their place in the stage, beside Team Galaxy Spark.

_"Now Team Garcias, representing Brazil! Coming at first place, the leader, Argo Garcia! The oldest brother of the family! Strong and fearless! Now Ian Garcia! Powerful and precise, he knows how to use the surroundings to his advantage! Selen Garcia! The girl in the team! She will do anything to help the team! And finally Enzo Garcia! The youngest brother, fast and energetic!"_

Team Garcias entered the stadium. Soon, the cheers from the crowd stopped, giving place to boos instead.

"What?" Argo shouted, silencing the crowd "You don't like the way we fight? Too bad for you!"

With that, the boos came back and the Garcias took their place on the stage.

_"Uh... Okay! Now for Team Wild Fang! Starting by the leader, Kyoya Tategami! Strong and wild like a lion, easily one of the best bladers in the world! Coming next, Nile! Strong, calm and determined, this blader must not be underestimated! Next in the team, Demure! Who needs strength when you can tell your opponent's moves by looking at their bey? And finally, Benkei Hanawa! Strong-willed and straight-forward like a raging bull!"_

Kyoya and his team entered the stadium, and the boos were replaced by cheers. Surprisingly, Benkei wasn't adopting his alias 'The Masked Bull', it seemed he felt no need to conceal his identity. As they walked towards their place on the stage, Kyoya locked eyes with Gingka, who looked back with the same intensity.

_'This time, our rivalry will be settled, Gingka! You can count on it!'_ Kyoya thought as he continued to look at Gingka.

_'Come at me with everything you have, Kyoya! I won't hold back against you!'_ Gingka thought as Kyoya reached his place on the stage.

"Hey, Nile!" Masamune shouted "Get ready to lose against me! I'm stronger than when you last defeated me!"

"Go ahead, Masamune!" Nile replied, smirking in defiance.

_"Now give it up for our very own Team Wang Hu Zhong! Starting with our team leader, Da Xiang Wang! The best of Beylin Temple, calm and intense, ready for battle! Next up is Chi-yun Li! Serious and intensive, always thriving to push himself to the limits! Now Chao Xin! Our very own superstar, besides being one of the strongest, he is a total success with the ladies! Followed by Mei-Mei! Confident and strong, always ready to help our team!_

Team Wang Hu Zhong appeared and the cheers got so loud it was difficult to hear anything else. The Chinese team didn't waste any time and went to take their place on stage. Chao Xin, however, did wave to his fans a lot.

_"Now for Team Lovushka, the Russian team! Presenting the leader, Aleksei! The living proof that you don't need raw power when you have intelligence! Next, Nowaguma! Shy but strong like a bear! And last but not least, Lera! Energetic and with no fear to get directly to the point!"_

Aleksei and his teammates walked up to the stage. They all looked super-concentrated. It seemed they were taking the challenge very seriously.

_"And finally, Team Flash Pride! Coming from Central America, this team was the sensation of the qualifiers, winning every single match with two victories in a row! A score which only Team Wild Fang was able to achieve! So, without further ado, here are their bladers! Coming first Yu, a Beyblade genius previously in GanGan Galaxy! Will he win the Championships against his old team? Next is Tithi! Another Beyblade genius who loves to have fun with Beyblade! And finally..._

_Kenta Yumiya! One of the bladers who participated in the fight against Nemesis! Little is known about his new abilities, as he never needed to take part in any battle his team had!"_

"What?" Gingka shouted as Kenta, Yu and Tithi appeared to take their place on the stage "Kenta... Kenta is Flash Pride's third blader?"

"No way!" Yuki said, shocked.

_'So, Kenta, huh?'_ Kyoya thought _'I had a feeling I knew the third blader, but I never thought it was him...'_

"You're kidding me!" Masamune said, surprised as well.

Kenta looked at Gingka with a serious face _'Gingka... This is something I have to do!'._ Yu, however was cheerfully waving at everyone he knew, and Tithi seemed to be in awe looking at so many people in the stands. The team finally took their place on the stage.

_"And here they are! The eight teams that are going to take part in this year's World Championships!"_ the Chinese DJ said as the crowd cheered even louder _"Now, let us proceed to the Block Draft, in which the teams will be divided into two blocks!"_

A large screen behind the DJ lit up. It showed the symbols of the eight teams to the far right, and two large squares, representing the blocks to which teams would be drafted _"Let the draft begin!"_ the symbols on the right disappeared and started flashing between the two squares. A few seconds later the symbols stopped flashing, revealing their final position on the board:

_Block A_

_Team Cross Dungeon; Team Wang Hu Zhong; Team Lovushka; Team Galaxy Spark_

_Block B_

_Team Wild Fang; Team Flash Pride; Team Garcias; Team Excalibur_

The DJ spoke up _"It's done! Block A will consist of Team Cross Dungeon, our very own Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Lovushka and Team Galaxy Spark! Block B will consist of Team Wild Fang, Team Flash Pride, Team Garcias and Team Excalibur! Out of these teams, the ones who end up in the top 2 of each group will advance to the semi-finals!"_

Gingka looked at his opponents in the block. It seemed neither Kenta nor Kyoya would fight against him anytime soon. But before he would even think of fighting them, he needed to concentrate on his opponents for now. Masamune, Da Xiang, and Aleksei. Not an easy group, but then again Block B wasn't easy either. Any group would've been difficult.

_"And now, we'll start the tournament off with the defending team's match! Which is..."_ the Chinese DJ looked at the screen, a match-up appeared _"Team Galaxy Spark VS Team Lovushka!"_

"Right off the bat, huh?" Aleksei turned to look at Gingka, this wasn't going to be an easy match...

_"Very well, Galaxy Spark and Lovushka, get ready for the match! It will start in a few minutes!"_

The teams got out of the stage, and while the other teams went into the stands to watch the match, Galaxy Spark and Lovushka went to the restrooms to prepare for the match.

Madoka was waiting for them on the corridors to the restrooms, ready to help them with the line-up. They entered the restroom and devised their strategy for the match.

-o-

And that was chapter 2! How was it?

Quite frankly, I didn't like the way the chapter started. But I really couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, I promise you guys that it'll get better from now on.

Kenta's participating in the Championships along with Yu and Tithi! Will they be ablt to pass the round-robin against Wild Fang, Excalibur, and the Garcias?

Have an awesome day.


	3. Unicorn's New Strength!

Hey, guys. So, I see I've received quite generous reviews last chapter. I thank you, for without reviews, there can be no motivation, and with no motivation, there can be no story.

Here is the chapter in which the fighting starts. From here on, the story will kick-off, and hopefully, come out more naturally. In the first two chapters I tried to force the writing out of me.

Anyway, let's get onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its toylines or characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

-o-

Gingka, Tsubasa, Yuki and Madoka entered the stadium once again, this time for the battle against Team Lovushka. They went towards their bench as Lovushka did the same on their side.

_"And here we are! The first match of the Beyblade World Championships is about to start! The defending champions, Team Galaxy Spark against the hard-working Team Lovushka!"_ the Chinese DJ announced _"May the first bladers step up to the stage!"_

"Go, Yuki." Gingka said "Give it your best."

"I will, Mr. Gingka!" Yuki said as he walked up to the BeyStadium.

Lera walked toward the BeyStadium to confront Yuki.

"Good luck, Lera." Aleksei said.

_"The first match is going to be Yuki VS Lera! Which of these bladers is going to take the first victory in the World Championships?"_ the Chinese DJ said_ "Are you guys ready?"_

Yuki and Lera prepared to launch.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

Yuki launched Anubius and Lera launched her Scorpio. The two beys started circling each other.

"Lera's bey is a defense-type, Rock Scorpio T125JB." Madoka said, analysing the bey with her computer "Excluding the spintrack, all of that bey's parts are defensive. It will probably sustain any attack."

"Go! Anubius!" Yuki said, as Anubius advanced to start the first attack. It unleashed a barrage of small but fast attacks in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

"That will not work!" Lera said "Scorpio!" Scorpio pushed Anubius away with ease "If I want to win, I have to finish this quickly! Special Move! Acid Needle!" Scorpio glowed pink before unleashing a series of tremors through the stadium, which hit Anubius, knocking it off-balance.

"Anubius!" Yuki shouted in concern. He needed to find a way to attack effectively... But how?

"Don't let him even breathe, Scorpio!" Lera ordered, as Scorpio started attacking the weakened Anubius.

"Ah! Anubius!"

"What's wrong with Yuki?" Gingka asked "He doesn't let his opponents attack without fighting back!"

"He's probably nervous." Tsubasa said "He must be feeling the pressure of fighting at the World Championships."

"Hmm..." Gingka turned to Yuki "Yuki! What are you doing?"

"Mr. Gingka?" Yuki looked at Gingka, surprised.

"Weren't you going to give it your best? What I'm seeing right now is most definitely not your best!" Gingka said "This is a Beybattle! Where is your Blader Spirit?"

_'Mr. Gingka's right...'_ Yuki turned back to the stadium "Anubius!" in an instant, Anubius pushed Scorpio back, stopping the latter's attack "Go, Anubius! Hold nothing back!" Anubius started another barrage of attacks onto Scorpio, but this time it was actually having an effect "Yes! That's it, go!"

"Don't think you've won!" Lera said, as Scorpio pushed Anubius back one more time "Scorpio! Acid Needle!"

"That won't work again!" Yuki said "Anubius! Break through that attack! Brave Impact!" Anubius glowed blue and charged straight ahead towards the tremors. This time, the tremors had no effect on Anubius, and it went on to hit Scorpio with the full power of the attack.

Scorpio was sent flying out of the stadium, landing right beside Lera "Uh? I lost?"

_"And that's it! Scorpio, stadium out! The winner is Yuki and his Anubius! The first victory of the World Championships goes to Team Galaxy Spark!"_

Yuki retrieved Anubius and went back to Galaxy Spark's bench, where Gingka was waiting for him "You did it, Yuki!"

"Yes! I did it!" Yuki cheered.

On the other side of the stadium, Lera picked up her Scorpio and went to Team Lovushka's bench "I'm sorry... I lost."

"Don't worry about it." Aleksei said "You gave it your best, that's what matters."

_"The first match is decided, but there's still at least one more to go if Galaxy Spark wants to claim victory. Now, may the bladers for the second match step forward!"_

"Good luck, Tsubasa." Gingka said as Tsubasa walked toward the stadium.

On the other side, Aleksei stepped up to confront Tsubasa. They couldn't afford to lose this match.

_"Here it is, folks! Tsubasa VS Aleksei! Are you ready?"_

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

Eagle and Wolf were launched and started circling the stadium, to give Galaxy Spark a clean victory in the tournament, Tsubasa decided to attack from the start "Go, Eagle!" Eagle started attacking Wolf with fast and powerful attacks. Wolf retreated to avoid to attacks "What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"One must know when to attack back, otherwise it is futile to fight." Aleksei said, as he got Wolf to circle the stadium, building up speed "Strength isn't everything!"

"What are you trying to pull?" Tsubasa asked.

"Before, I used dirty tricks to overcome my opponent on the stadium." Aleksei explained "All of my attacks were only possible because of the special stadium Anton had prepared for my battles." he said as Wolf continued building speed around the stadium "But after I went into space, I felt it! The lack of gravity made me understand! Understand the way to really make Wolf fly!"

"What?"

"Go, Wolf!" Aleksei commanded "Hover over the stadium!"

Wolf jumped high in the air using the slope of the stadium. When it reached its highest point, it stopped. It didn't go up or down, it just stayed there, in mid-air, floating above the stadium.

"What?!" Gingka shouted in shock "He did it again?"

"No." Madoka said, analysing the situation with her computer "It's not sound waves like last year... This is..."

"What is it?"

"It's a vaccum!" Madoka said "It's using the vaccum to stay afloat."

"But isn't that like..." Gingka gasped in realization "He's using Storm Bringer on himself?"

"More or less, yes!" Madoka replied "It's a very delicate balance, but he pulled it off!"

"You might be hovering over the stadium, but I am an eagle that soars through the sky!" Tsubasa said "I'll show you what a real flight looks like! Go, Eagle!" Eagle charged toward the edge and used the slope to jump high in the air, far surpassing Wolf's height.

"Whoa!" Aleksei looked at Eagle rising in the air.

"This is it! Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa ordered as Eagle glowed purple and shot itself down at Wolf.

Wolf was sent crashing down at the stadium, but it didn't stop spinning. However, it started losing its balance "Wolf!" Aleksei said in concern.

"I'll finish this now!" Tsubasa said "Go, Eagle!"

Eagle hit the weakened Wolf and sent it flying out of the stadium, assuring the victory for Galaxy Spark.

_"It's decided! Tsubasa wins the second round and takes the victory for Galaxy Spark with the second win in a row!"_

Tsubasa retrieved Eagle and went towards Galaxy Sprak's bench.

"Nice one, Tsubasa!" Gingka said.

Aleksei walked towards Lovushka's bench "I'm sorry, guys... I lost the match."

"Don't fuss over it." Lera said, with Nowaguma at her side "We still have two more battles before it's over!"

"Lera, Nowaguma... Yes." Aleksei said "We're still in the game!"

Kyoya watched as the teams left the stadium. Galaxy Spark had gotten off to a good start with two wins in a row. Gingka didn't even participate in the battle. On that moment, Gingka looked back at Kyoya, with a look af defiance.

_'Kyoya, you didn't see anything yet!' _Gingka thought to Kyoya, as if he could hear his thoughts.

_'It doesn't matter if your teammates are good. I only want to defeat one person, and it's you, Gingka!'_ Kyoya thought as Gingka turned to leave the stadium for good.

_"The first battle of the Beyblade World Championships has reached its end, and so it is time to move on to the next battle in Block A!"_ the Chinese DJ announced _"It will be Team Cross Dungeon against our very own Team Wang Hu Zhong! This is sure to be an intense battle, and it will start in 15 minutes! So get ready!"_

As Team Galaxy Spark and Team Lovushka went to the stands to watch the battle, Team Cross Dungeon and Team Wang Hu Zhong went to the restrooms to prepare for their battle.

-o-

Team Cross Dungeon's restroom...

-o-

"Okay, so who will fight who?" Toby asked.

"I'll fight Chao Xin!" Masamune said "I beat him last year, I can beat him again!"

"Okay, then I'll fight Da Xiang!" King said "He's the strongest out of them, I want to see what he's got!"

"And who fights Chi-yun?" Zeo asked "We don't have a definite sub member."

"Uh... well..." Masamune didn't know what to say "I... don't know..."

"Shouldn't we put Zeo?" King suggested "He's experienced in the World Championships after all."

"I...!" Toby nervously said, catching everyone's attention "I would like to fight... If you don't mind, Zeo..."

Zeo looked at Toby "Sure." he said "Go ahead, Toby."

"Really?" Toby asked, Zeo nodded.

"Don't hold anything back!" Zeo replied.

"I won't!" Toby said "You can count on me!"

"Okay, it's settled then." Masamune said "Let's go!"

-o-

_"Are you ready? Our team is about to make its debut on this year's World Championships! It's gonna be against Team Cross Dungeon! Will our team be able to start off with the right foot? We will now find out!"_ the Chinese DJ said _"Let us see, who will come to battle first!"_

Chao Xin stepped up to the stadium, Masamune looked at his teammates "It's my turn now! See you after I win!" he went toward the BeyStadium.

_"Oh my! This is almost like a repetition! Just like last year, the first match will put Chao Xin up against Masamune! Will history repeat itself? Or will our superstar Chao Xin take the match? I almost can't contain the excitement!"_

"So, me against you again, huh?" Chao Xin commented "This time I will win!" he readied his laucher.

"Don't count on it!" Masamune said, as he did the same.

_"Let the match begin!"_

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

Striker and Virgo were launched to the stadium, and they started circling around it. Wanting to stay true to his word, Chao Xin went on the offensive "Go, Virgo!" Virgo started attacking Striker in a continuous attack "Don't stop!" Virgo sent Striker flying with an explosion, and resumed the attack.

"Striker!"

"How did that happen?" Gingka asked from the stands "Striker is an attack-type. It should have more power than Virgo."

"It's because of the poison fusion wheel!" Madoka said "It can land several powerful attacks with a single hit!"

"Don't stop, Virgo!" Chao Xin ordered "Continue attacking until Striker stops spinning!"

"Not gonna happen!" Masamune replied "Striker, Barrage Mode!" Striker changed modes and pushed Virgo away. This time, Striker went on the offensive "That's right! Continue, Striker!"

"I won't let you beat me so easily!" Chao Xin said "Virgo, Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!" Virgo's spirit (or bit-beast, whatever) came out of the beyblade and started the attack. Striker was sent flying back.

"Striker!" Masamune said, as Striker started building up speed around the stadium "Don't stop!"

"What are you up to?" Chao Xin replied "Stop him, Virgo!" Virgo charged against Striker.

"Striker, Assault Mode!" Masamune ordered, Striker changed modes and just as Virgo was about to land a hit, it disappeared from sight.

"What? Where is it?"

"Go, Striker!" Masamune said "Special Move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker reappeared behind Virgo and used its Special Move, sending Virgo flying backwards "Don't stop! Attack, Striker!" Striker resumed its previous attack, now in Assault Mode, packing less hits, but more power behind each hit.

"Virgo! Resist it!" Chao Xin said, as he tried to think of a way to counter-attack. If he tried to push Striker back, it would run away, and when he tried to stop it, Striker would disappear... What could he do?

"The flow!" Da Xiang shouted "Sense its flow, Chao Xin!"

"That's it! Thanks, Da Xiang!" Chao Xin said "Okay, Virgo. Push him back!" Virgo pushed Striker back.

"Again? It's helpless!" Masamune said "Go, Striker!" Striker started running around the stadium, building up speed.

"No, Masamune! It's a trap!" Toby shouted.

"A trap?" Masamune turned to Toby.

"Go, Virgo!" Chao Xin shouted as Virgo went to intercept Striker.

"Ah! Striker!" Masamune shouted as Striker disappeared just before being hit by Virgo.

"No, Masamune!" Toby said.

Chao Xin relaxed as time slowed down for him. He concentrated _'If I can feel Striker's flow, I will be able to tell where it will appear to attack me...'_

"Striker!" Masamune ordered "Let's finish this match!"

"There!" Chao Xin shouted as Virgo hit Striker just as it appeared.

"What?!"

"Yeah!" Chao Xin cheered "I did it!"

"What the heck did you just do?" Masamune inquired "How could you tell where Striker was going to appear?"

"Everything in the universe has a certain flow to it." Chao Xin explained "By training my senses, I became able to feel that flow."

"Flow?"

"Yes. Your Striker is no exception." Chao Xin replied "By sensing its flow, it is possible to predict its movements!"

"Predict Striker's movements?" Masamune said, before smiling "Ha! You might be able to predict Striker's movements, but if you can't counter them, it will be useless, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not done yet!" Masamune replied "I will show you! A move that your Virgo can't counter! Go, Striker!" Striker glowed green and started appearing and disappearing all throughout the stadium.

"What is this?!"

"You might be able to predict where Striker will be, but you won't be able to attack it!" Masamune said "Because Striker is moving too fast for you to reach it in time! Go, Striker! Special Move!"

"What?" Chao Xin couldn't believe it.

"No way!" Gingka said as looked at the battle.

"Striker Gatling Flash!" Masamune shouted as Striker started releasing large green sparks, which spread throughout the entire stadium thanks to Striker's movements, which closed in on Virgo every passing second.

"Virgo!" Chao Xin shouted in concern.

"Aaaaahhh!" Masamune screamed.

There was a huge flash of light, forcing everyone in the stadium to close their eyes for protection. When the light faded away, Virgo had been sent flying out of the stadium, as Striker remained spinning in the center.

_"It's... it's over! Virgo was sent flying right out of the stadium! The winner is Masamune and his Striker! The first match goes to Team Cross Dungeon!"_ the Chinese DJ declared.

The stadium was still in shock. No one knew what had exactly happened, but one thing was certain, Virgo had lost because of it.

"What was that?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know." Madoka replied "It happened so fast I couldn't analyse it!"

"What?"

"Masamune's new Special Move..." Tsubasa said "We shouldn't underestimate him..."

"Amazing..." Yuki said.

Masamune retrieved Striker "Oh yeah, baby!" he said, showing his Blitz Striker to everyone "That's how the No. 1 Blader in the World rolls!"

The silence in the stadium gradually turned into cheers as Masamune returned to Cross Dungeon's bench.

"Nice one, Masamune!" Zeo cheered.

"That was awesome, Masamune!" King said.

"Good job, Masamune!" Toby said.

"Oh please, it was nothing, really!" Masamune said, in a vain attempt to sound modest.

On the other side of the stadium, Chao Xin picked Virgo up and headed towards Team Wang Hu Zhong's bench "I'm sorry, guys. I lost."

"You did well, Chao Xin." Da Xiang said, smiling "You never gave up, and continued battling. That's what matters."

"Yeah..." Chao Xin went to sit on the bench.

_"We'll now move on to the next match! The bladers who will participate in the next match, please step forward!"_

Chi-yun walked forward towards the BeyStadium. Toby turned to his teammates "Well, I guess it's my turn..."

"Fight well, Toby!" King said.

"Yeah! Beat him up good, Toby!" Masamune cheered.

"Good luck." Zeo said, bumping his fist with Toby "Relax and everything will be fine."

Toby walked up to the BeyStadium, as the people in the stands cheered on _"The second match-up is Chi-yun from Team Wang Hu Zhong against Toby of Team Cross Dungeon! Who will win and take the victory?"_

"Toby is going?" Gingka asked "I thought they were putting Zeo!"

"So did I." Madoka said "Maybe they have some kind of strategy..."

"Chi-yun was expecting Zeo to show up." Chi-yun said.

"I asked him if I could battle, and he agreed!" Toby said, preparing his launcher.

"Very well, me and Lacerta will gadly battle you!" Chi-yun readied his launcher.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

Lyra and Lacerta were launched to the stadium and started running around each other in a circle. Chi-yun was the first to attack "Lacerta!"

"Lyra!" Toby said, as Lyra swiftly dodged Lacerta's attack. Lacerta attacked again, but the same thing happened. Lacerta kept on attacking, but Lyra always managed to dodge the attacks.

"Your bey is quick and unpredictable." Chi-yun remarked "I can never know what path it will take."

"Lyra was made to be unpredictable." Toby replied "That is why it was so difficult to control. Go, Lyra!" Lyra went after Lacerta.

"What are you trying to do?" Chi-yun asked as Lyra started attacking Lacerta.

"This! Lyra!" Toby said. Suddenly, Lacerta (who was in front of Lyra) was thrown behind Lyra, just before Lyra went for another attack. The hit was clean, and Lacerta was pushed back.

"What was that?" Chi-yun asked, surprised.

"How did Lyra do that?" Gingka asked.

"It's the spintrack." Madoka explained "Lyra's spintrack moves independently of the bey's rotation. If used in a certain way, it might be enough to change other beys' trajectories."

"Oh, yeah!" Masamune cheered "And there's a lot more that Toby can do! Go, Toby!"

"I'm just getting started." Toby said "Lyra!" Lyra pursued Lacerta once again.

"Do you think I would let you do that again?" Chi-yun said "I will finish this battle before you can pull that off. Lacerta! Piercing Brink Strike!" Lacerta started glowing pink and charged at Lyra. This time, Lyra couldn't dodge the move, and was instead knocked into the air "Don't stop, continue attacking!" Lacerta started attacking Lyra every time it fell down to the ground, knocking it back up.

"Lyra!" Toby shouted. He was losing... Chi-yun was having the upper-hand. He needed to find out a way to win! But how? If Lyra couldn't use its spintrack, it couldn't use anything against Lacerta... He was going to lose? But he had to win! He had to! It was a promise, a promise to become No. 1!

"Calm down, Toby!" Zeo shouted "Think things through!"

"Zeo!" Toby looked at Zeo "I..."

That's right! He couldn't win if he lost his cool. _'Think... Lyra is a bey that moves with the rhythm of a harp...'_

"I will finish this now!" Chi-yun said.

"Not yet!" Toby said "This fight isn't over yet! Lyra! Crash String!" Lyra started glowing red, before using the fall to crash down at Lacerta, breaking through its attack "Go, Lyra!" still glowing red, Lyra started running around the stadium in a zig-zag.

"What's that going to do?" Chi-yun asked.

"You will see soon enough!" Toby replied "Go on, Lyra! Don't stop!" Lyra continued zig-zagging along the stadium, and Lacerta started to wobble in its place.

"What?!" Chi-yun shouted "How are you doing that?"

"It's sound waves!" Madoka shouted, after analysing the attack "Lyra's using the sound vibration to force Lacerta to stop!"

"Go, Lyra! Special Move, Harp Vibration!" Toby shouted as Lyra charged straight ahead, still emitting sound waves.

"Don't underestimate me!" Chi-yun shouted back "Lacerta! Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword!"

The two moves clashed in an explosion that shook the entire stadium.

"Aaahh!" Chi-yun and Toby shouted as they gave it all they had to win the battle.

In a bigger explosion, huge cloud of smoke rose, covering the stadium and making it impossible to see the outcome of the battle. As the seconds passed, the smoke lifted and the two beys could be seen inside the stadium. One wobbling, and one without moving.

_"The battle is over! The winner is Chi-yun and his Lacerta! Team Wang Hu Zhong takes the win and evens the score with a sleep-out!"_ the crowd started cheering louder than ever before with the victory of the hosting team.

Chi-yun retrieved Lacerta "That was close." he said "A little bit more and Chi-yun might've lost."

Toby nodded as Chi-yun returned to his team's bench, and then picked Lyra up "It's still not yet complete. But we will do it eventually." he then returned to Team Cross Dungeon's bench.

"That was awesome, Toby!" Masamune excitedly said "You have to show me that move again!"

"Yeah, yeah!" King said "You rocked the house, Toby!"

"Good job, Toby." Zeo said.

"We will become stronger, Lyra and I." Toby said "And we will become No. 1 In the World!"

"Yeah!"

_"The score is tied at one win and one loss for each team! The tie-breaking match will start right now! King and Da Xiang, step forward!"_

"I will go there and win this!" King said as he walked toward the stadium.

"Good luck, Da Xiang!" Mei-Mei cheered, as Da Xiang confronted King.

_"Who will win and take the victory for their team? We will now find out with this final match!"_

-o-

And that was the chapter! It was better than the last two, right?

I didn't really intend to include Cross Dungeon VS Wang Hu Zhong in this chapter, but let's face it, there was really nothing else I could do to extend the battles between Galaxy Spark and Lovushka, the difference between the teams is just too big. So I decided to include the first two battle of Cross Dungeon VS Wang Hu Zhong, and leave the tie-break to the next chapter.

King VS Da Xiang! Who will win this epic battle? Find out in the next chapter!

Have an awesome day.


	4. The Promise of a Competition

Hey, guys. For some reason, I'm producing chapters at an astonishing rate. I usually take weeks to make a chapter, and I already released four chapters from this story in less than a week. But I warn you that I won't keep up with this for much longer. First because I have a test next week, and second because my inspiration streak is bound to end someday.

This chapter will only contain one fight. But I think you won't be disappointed.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its toylines or characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

-o-

King and Da Xiang looked at each other with their launchers ready, as the people in the stadium iniciated the countdown.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

King and Da Xiang launched Variares and Zurafa toward the stadium, and the beys started running in a circle around the stadium, however, Variares was running in the opposite direction as Zurafa.

"So, you chose reverse rotation." Da Xiang said "Wouldn't you prefer to hide your strength for later in the tournament?"

"If I don't use my full power, it won't be a real battle!" King said "Go, Variares!" Variares ran right into Zurafa and started attacking.

"Well said, I completely agree!" Da Xiang said, as Zurafa took in Variares' attacks. But in an instant, Variares was sent back "Rock Zurafa's rubber wings absorb attacks and send them back. Normal attacks won't have any effect on Zurafa!"

"Oh! Interesting!" King replied "Then I'll show you a different kind of attack! Variares!" Variares started releasing red sparks as it resumed its attack on Zurafa. Zurafa was pushed back as Variares went for another attack "How do you like that?"

"Indeed, you are strong. I won't regret any outcome this battle may have." Da Xiang said "But you will have to do more than that to defeat Rock Zurafa!"

"What do you mean?" King asked.

"Pay attention to the beys." Da Xiang replied.

King looked down at the beys, Variares was still attacking, but Zurafa didn't even budge "What's going on?"

"This is the Beylin Temple's legacy!" Da Xiang said "The secret technique that protected the temple for 4000 years, Solid Iron Wall!"

"A defensive technique!" King said "Interesting! This is getting fun! Variares!" Variares let go of Zurafa and stopped releasing the sparks, instead, it started running around the stadium in a weird manner.

_'What is he up to?' _Da Xiang thought as he looked attentively at Variares' movements. The way Variares was moving, it wasn't weird, it had a pattern to it... King was planning an omnidirectional attack!

"Go faster, Variares!" King said as a red aura started appearing around him. Variares also started glowing red, Variares was now so fast it was almost impossible to see it "Break through that deffense!"

"Not gonna happen!" Da Xiang said, as a yellow aura appeared around him "Aaaah! Zurafa! Storm Surge!" Zurafa glowed yellow and charged toward Variares, that was closing in to attack. The clash released a shock wave that shook the entire stadium.

"Yes! Yes!" King screamed in excitement, as the aura around him glowed stronger "More! More!"

"Zurafa!" Da Xiang shouted as he poured more power into his attacks. The beys clashed again, creating an explosion. Both Zurafa and Variares were shot back, but they continued attacking each other, realeasing explosion after explosion.

"Yeaaah!" King yelled as his aura exploded and his hair stood up and turned white **(you know, Super Saiyan style)**. With this, Variares released a red flash of light and overcame Zurafa, who was sent back "This is so much fun!"

"I will not give up!" Da Xiang shouted as his aura exploded as well. Zurafa came back on Variares and the battle was even again.

"Whoa!" Gingka said in amazement "This battle is so intense!"

"That's no wonder." Madoka said "For a while now, every attack had even more power than a special move!"

"This is what happens when your Blader Spirit is at its peak." Gingka said "It makes me want to join in too."

"Zurafa!" Da Xiang shouted, as Zurafa went for an attack, sending Variares back.

"Variares!" King shouted, returning the attack.

"Again!" they shouted as Zurafa and Variares clashed once more. The shock wave was so powerful the stadium itself started to crack "Aaaahhhh!" the beys went for another clash, but this time, both of them continued the attack, releasing a continuous stream of shock waves. Soon enough, even the bench areas of the teams started cracking.

"Wow!" Masamune commented as he tried to mantain balance "King is really giving it out there."

Chi-yun looked at Da Xiang, it was the first time he saw him battling so intensely. This... this was a real beybattle.

The clash ended at long last and the beys were sent flying backward, they fell just inside the stadium. Just a little bit more, and both beys had gone out-of-bounds. It would probably make no difference, as both beys were now wobbling, close to a sleep-out.

"I say we end this match now, what do you think?" Da Xiang asked.

"I agree." King replied.

Both bladers called their full power from their Blader Spirit, intending to end the match with their strongest technique.

"Variares! King of Thundersword!" King shouted, as Variares started flashing giant sparks of red and yellow.

"Zurafa! Crushing Blast!" Da Xiang shouted, as Zurafa was engulfed in yellow flames.

The two beys clashed for a last time, raising a huge pillar of light that engulfed the entire stadium as the very ground itself was blown apart. Neither King nor Da Xiang could take the power, and were both knocked off their feet by the released shock waves. The resulting explosion was so big it could be seen from outside the stadium.

After the chaos had settled down, the two beys could be seen in the midst of the rubble. One of them was very close to stop spinning, while the other had been carved into the wall by the blast. Neither King nor Da Xiang seemed to be conscious.

_"Oh my God! This match destroyed the stadium! But one of the beys is still spinning! And it's... Variares!"_ the Chinese DJ shouted _"After the battle of the century, our leader Da Xiang lost the match!"_

Variares stopped spinning as both teams went to help their bladers.

"King!" Masamune shouted as he approached the Legendary Blader "King, are you alright?"

King didn't respond. He was lying on the ground unconscious, his hair had turned blue again.

"Masamune, I think we should take him to the hospital." Zeo said as he and Toby lifted King up and supported him, putting his arm around their shoulders "Let's go."

"Let's go, Mei-Mei." Chao Xin said as he and Mei-Mei took Da Xiang out of the stadium, with Chi-yun leading the way.

_"Both bladers will be taken to the hospital. But it still stands, Team Cross Dungeon won two out of the three matches and thus takes the win!"_

-o-

Hours later...

Hospital...

-o-

Gingka and his teammates entered the waiting room in a haste. All of the members of Team Cross Dungeon and Team Wang Hu Zhong (except King and Da Xiang, for obvious reasons) were there.

"How are they?" Gingka asked.

"The doctor says they will be fine." Masamune replied "He said they just tried a bit too hard."

"But we still have to wait for the abysmal results." Mei-Mei said.

"You mean 'official results'." Chao Xin corrected.

"I wonder why they went so far." Zeo said "Was it really necessary to do that to decide a winner?"

"It wasn't necessary." Gingka replied "But they couldn't help it. Pushing yourself to the limits is what a true Blader does."

"Anyway, how are they going to have the battles for Block B?" Toby asked.

"The DJ said they will repair the stadium and the matches will proceed tomorrow." Tsubasa said "All we have to do now is wait."

"What's wrong, Chi-yun?" Chao Xin turned to his team member "You haven't said a word since we came here."

Chi-yun, who was looking out the window, turned back and looked at everyone else "Chi-yun was just thinking."

"About what?" Chao Xin asked.

"About the match Da Xiang had." Chi-yun replied "Chi-yun knows Da Xiang from a long time ago. We're best friends. Da Xiang was the reason Chi-yun didn't quit Beyblading." he said as everyone listened attentively "But never in Chi-yun's life, did Chi-yun see Da Xiang trying so hard in a match before."

"In other words, you are surprised Da Xiang gave it his all in this match." Chao Xin said, Chi-yun nodded.

"Maybe it's because until now he didn't find an opponent who made him feel the need to put everything at risk to win against." Gingka said "And the same must go for King, right?"

"Yes." Masamune said "I also never saw King fight so intensively."

Suddenly the door to King's and Da Xiang's room opened, and a doctor came out. Everyone turned their attention to the doctor.

"So?" Masamune asked.

"They will be fine." the doctor said "They just need a bit of rest. They should get out this evening."

Everyone fell to their knees in relief "Can we enter the room?" Masamune asked.

"Not yet. They still didn't wake up." the doctor said "I'll be sure to notice you when they do."

-o-

During the night...

The BeyHotel...

-o-

Gingka stayed on the rooftop of the hotel looking at the starry night sky. The new World Championships had just started and already the arena had been destroyed and two injuries had occured. Sure, no one actually got hurt, but seeing these things happen only gave him the feeling that these were probably going to be the most intense World Championships he would participate in.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop was thrown open by an angry Masamune "Goddammit! King is so annoying! First he steals my meal AGAIN! then he plays the injured poor guy so he can get away with it! I'm so si-"

"Masamune?" Gingka said "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Gingka!" Masamune replied, surprised "Not much really, just getting some fresh air, that's all. What about you?"

"I'm just thinking." Gingka said "I have this feeling that what we've seen today is just the begining of much more."

"Yeah, I feel that too." Masamune said "We have so many good opponents this year... If it was like this today, imagine how it's gonna be for the rest..."

"And on the next round we will battle Wang Hu Zhong." Gingka said "I wonder if Da Xiang will have recovered by then."

"Don't worry about him." Masamune replied "King is all lively again, so Da Xiang is already good for sure."

"I'm not so sure, Masamune." Gingka said "King might be good for the normal stuff, but is he good for Beyblade?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember last year in our match against Wild Fang?" Gingka said, Masamune nodded "I battled Kyoya and our injuries lasted for days."

"You mean King and Da Xiang might not be able to fight the next battle?" Masamune asked, Gingka nodded "No way!"

The rooftop door opened again to reveal Kyoya. He looked around and spotted Gingka and Masamune "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh... We're just getting some fresh air, that's all." Masamune said.

"What about you, Kyoya?" Gingka asked "What are you here for?"

"For this!" Kyoya said, as he launched his bey. Leone started spinning around the rooftop.

"You came here to train?"

"Of course!" Kyoya said "I'm in this tournament to defeat you, Gingka! And we will settle our score in the finals! I have to be ready for when that day comes!"

"Alright!" Gingka replied "I will be waiting for you, Kyoya!"

"Hey, wait!" Masamune interrupted "What about me, the No. 1 Blader?"

"Masamune, you want to battle me too?" Gingka asked.

"Not just you, Kyoya as well!" Masamune said, turning to Kyoya "I'll defeat Gingka in our round-robin match, then I'll deal with you in the Elimination Round!"

"Go ahead and try!" Kyoya said as he retrieved Leone "You'll never be able to beat the King of all Beasts!" he showed Leone to Masamune.

"Oh yes I will!" Masamune replied "You just wai-"

"Sagittario, Diving Arrow!" a familiar voice cut Masamune off as a flaming bey came crashing down right next to Gingka, Kyoya, and Masamune. Kenta came through the door, and looked at the trio.

"Kenta..." Gingka looked at Kenta in surprise "You came here to train too?"

Kenta retrieved Sagittario and walked up to the trio "I will win this tournament!" he said "And I will win against all of you to do it!"

Kyoya, Masamune and Gingka all looked at Kenta. He was challenging them head-on.

"Hmph! Win against me, you say?" Kyoya said "I'd like to see you try!"

"I'll win!" Kenta said "I'll advance to the finals and defeat you!"

"Not if I defeat you first!" Masamune said "I am the one who will become the No. 1 Blader!"

"Okay, then." Gingka said "Let's make a promise."

"A promise?" Masamune asked.

"Yes." Gingka replied "We will promise that we'll all advance to the Elimination Round, and we'll have to battle each other to win the Championships!" he put his fist forward.

"Okay, it's a promise!" Masamune put his fist forward as well.

"Interesting. Okay, I'll play your game." Kyoya said, as he put his fist forward.

Kenta looked at Sagittario for a moment, before putting his fist forward as well "This is our promise!"

"Yeah!"

-o-

The next day...

Chinese BeyStadium...

-o-

_"Welcome to the second day of the First Stage in the Round-Robin of the Beyblade World Championships! Yesterday, the battles of Block A were decided. First, Team Galaxy Spark won against Team Lovushka with two wins in a row! And then Team Cross Dungeon won against Team Wang Hu Zhong with King barely taking the victory in the Beybattle of the century! Today we are going to see Block B's matches!"_

The people in the newly repaired stadium cheered on as the teams of Block B entered the stage to see who would battle who.

_"This is the first draft of the Block B matchups! Let us see who will battle first today!" _the Chinese DJ said as he looked at the giant screen behind him _"The first match for today is... Team Wild Fang Vs Team Garcias! Will the fantastic team from Africa take the victory today? Or will the Garcia Brotherhood win their first match in the World Championships? We'll find out in 15 minutes! Teams Excalibur and Flash Pride, you are free to go to the stands to watch the battle. Teams Wild Fang and Garcias, go to the restrooms to plan your strategies!"_

Fifteen minutes later and both teams came to the stadium for their battle. The cheers of the crowd exploded, with occasionally some boos because of the Garcias, and the DJ immediately went to announce.

_"Here they are! Team Wild Fang and Team Garcias! Who will start off their World Championships with a victory? Let's find out!"_

Nile went to the stadium and confronted Ian Garcia.

"Last year, you might've escaped from us when you were going to Hades City." Ian said "But this time we'll not only stop you, we will make you regret that you were even born!"

"You sure can talk trash." Nile replied as he readied his launcher "Let's see if you have the power to back it up!"

Ian readied his launcher as well "Don't worry, pal. I have more than enough to back it up!"

_"The first match is going to be Nile VS Ian! It seems both teams want to start off the battle with an early win! Are you all ready?"_

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

-o-

And that was the chapter. How was it?

This chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I really didn't want the chapter to go out of the mood (If you understand what I'm saying). So, I decided to cut it here and leave Wild Fang's battle for the next chapter.

A promise between Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune and Kenta! Will they be able to fulfill it?

If you guys didn't notice, I'm making Kenta a bit out-of-character here. That is intentional and the reason for this change will be revealed later.

Have an awesome day.


	5. The Dragon Centaur

Hey guys. This is probably the last chapter I will post this week. The test is drawing near and I really need to start studying for it.

Today we'll see three battles. And you're in for a surprise.

Let's go on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its toylines or characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

-o-

"Let it rip!"

Nile and Ian laucnhed their beys to battle. They didn't waste their time as both beys started attacking each other. With attack after attack Ian's Herculeo was being pushed back by Nile's Horuseus. Herculeo went for another attack, but continued being pushed back.

"Herculeo!"

"Hmph! You talked a lot, but I don't see you backing it up." Nile said "You don't have your friends from HD Academy to help you now."

"You're going to regret what you said!" Ian replied "Herculeo!"

"It's no use!" Nile said "Flap your wings, Horuseus!"

Horuseus' Spirit came out of the bey and pointed its scepter at Herculeo. The scepter started shooting air bullets at Ian's beyblade. Herculeo managed to dodge them at first, but was eventually caught and hit by the bullets.

"Wait!" Ian said, pointing to the sky "What's that?"

"Horuseus! Mystic Zone!" Nile ignored Ian and started his Special Move.

"What?" Ian looked at the stadium as it was enveloped on a solid pillar of light. When it had gone away, Herculeo had been sent out of the stadium, as Horuseus remained spinning in the center of the stadium.

_"It's decided! Herculeo was sent flying out of the stadium by Nile's Special Move! The first win goes to Team Wild Fang!"_

Nile retrieved Horuseus as the cheers engulfed the stadium "You got distracted trying to pull that old trick off and were defeated. Little dirty tricks like that won't work on me." he said to Ian "You and your brothers will know the true agony of defeat today! As Team Wild Fang crushes you like the little bugs you are!"

Ian picked Herculeo up "This is not over yet! My brothers will avenge me!"

Nile ignored Ian and returned to Wild Fang's bench "They're all yours, Kyoya."

"They're not even worth my time." Kyoya said as he stepped up to the stadium.

"What was that, Ian?" Argo scolded "You'll be sorry you lost!" Ian didn't respond, and simply sit in the bench. Argo looked at Kyoya "Okay, I'll go. I'll go clean up the mess Ian did." he stepped forward.

_"The second match-up is Kyoya VS Argo! Team Wild Fang is sticking to their strategy that granted them absolute victory during the qualifiers. Team Garcias seems determined to get back on the score!"_

"Your little friend might've won against Ian, but don't think you can do the same against me!" Argo readied his launcher.

"You're right. I won't win against you." Kyoya said as he prepared his launcher "I'll crush you instead!"

"I'll make you regret those words." Argo angrily replied.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

Leone and Gill started spinning around the stadium. Gill immediately went for an attack, but Leonoe quickly pushed it back without even budging. Gill went for another attack, this time packing more power, but the result was the same.

"How is this possible?" Argo said "Your bey isn't even budging!"

"You seem to have forgotten who you are fighting, pal." Kyoya replied "My bey is Leone! The best defense-type!"

Madoka analysed the match with her computer "Leone is on its defense mode. Only the strongest attacks will be able to do damage."

"Kyoya seems to know who he is fighting..." Gingka said "Argo relies on reckless attacks, so an effective defense is the best way to face him."

"I'll finish this quickly!" Argo shouted "Special Move! Keel Strangler!" Gill's spirit revealed itself and charged at Leone. When it was about to hit the lion, Leone roared and slashed at the skeletal figure, shattering it, as the Leone bey withstood the attack and pushed Gill back "What?"

"I knew it." Kyoya said "You really aren't worth my time."

"What did you say?" Argo shouted back.

"Leone!" Kyoya ordered as Leone went towards the egde of the stadium and shot itself onto the air "I said I would crush you, so here I go! Leone, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Leone flipped itself over in mid-air and shot a tornado coming down at Gill. The tornado was so strong Gill not only stopped spinning, but was pushed into the ground itself and was stuck there.

_"It's decided! Kyoya snatches an easy win and Team Wild Fang delivers a crushing defeat on Team Garcias!"_ the Chinese DJ said as the crowd went wild.

"How...?" Argo looked at his defeated bey.

"You think you can rely on dirty tricks to win?" Kyoya scolded "If you don't fight using your own power, you're just illuding yourself that you can win! You'll never understand what a true victory is!"

"Mark my words!" Argo shouted as he pulled his bey out of the ground "We won't let this pass so easily!" he quickly left the stadium, followed by his siblings.

Kyoya retrieved Leone and returned to Wild Fang's bench, before the team headed towards the stands to watch the next match.

_"Get ready for the next match. Our next battle will put the surprise of the qualifiers Team Flash Pride against the almighty Team Excalibur! Who will be the one to prevail? We will find out in 15 minutes, after the teams have devised their strategies!"_

"Julian against Kenta..." Gingka commented "I wonder who will win?"

"If we look at the records, Julian is probably the winner." Madoka said.

"But Kenta has an unwavering Blader Spirit." Gingkia said "Oh man, this is going to be such an epic battle. I wish I was there too!"

"Calm down, Gingka." Tsubasa said "You will eventually get your chance to battle. Me and Yuki are sure to let you fight in the begining at some point."

"That's right!" Gingka said "I didn't even battle yet! Now I feel depressed..."

"There's no need to feel depressed, Mr. Gingka." Yuki said "With so many difficult opponents, I'm sure you'll get to battle someone strong eventually."

-o-

Team Flash Pride's restroom...

-o-

"Okay." Kenta said "We don't have a sub member. So we can't battle Sophie and Wales, as they always battle together."

"But what if we lose a match?" Yu asked "If that happens, we will have to battle them one way or another!"

"I know. I'm trying to find out a way to battle them." Kenta said "Julian will probably not go in the begining."

"Then how can we battle them?" Yu said.

"How about we all go battle-gen?" Tithi suggested, turning Kenta's and Yu's attention to him.

"All go to battle?" Yu repeated, a smile formed on his face "That's sounds like wonderful idea! Kenchi, let's ask them for a 3-on-3 battle, winner take all!"

"What?" Kenta thought about the idea. It sure was a way out. But if they all battled, Excalibur was sure to put Sophie, Wales and Julian. Not exactly an easy match-up.

"C'mon, c'mon, pleease!" Yu said with pleading puppy eyes as Tithi mimicked the gesture.

Kenta looked at Yu and Tithi and knew this was the only choice. They would nag him to death if he refused "Fine. We'll have a 3-on-3 team battle." he said as Yu and Tithi started celebrating as if they had already won. But what was he going to do? This was the team he had and the team he would belong to until the end of the Championships.

-o-

_"The time has come! Team Excalibur VS Team Flash Pride! The last battle of the China Stage is sure to be an epic battle!"_ the Chinese DJ said as the teams entered the stadium _"Let's get this baby started! May the bladers for the first match step forward!" _Kenta, Yu and Tithi all walked toward the stadium _"What's this? Team Flash Pride is presenting all of its bladers!"_

"We request a 3-on-3 team battle! Winner take all!" Kenta said, causing the crowd to cheer with the idea of a team battle.

_"Team Flash Pride has just challenged Team Excalibur to a 3-on-3 team battle! What is the Eurpoean team's answer?"_

Julian looked at Kenta, who looked back "You are three of the bladers who confronted Nemesis, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Kenta replied "Me, Yu and Tithi were all there to fight Nemesis!"

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Julian declared "But I hope you don't regret your decision."

"Don't worry, I won't." Kenta said.

Julian turned to Sophie and Wales "Let's go."

"Yes." Sophie and Wales said, before following Julian toward the stadium.

_"Team Excalibur accepted! Folks, what you are about to see is a 3-on-3 battle in which the winner will automatically win the entire match!"_ the Chinese DJ announced as the crowd's cheers became so loud they almost got to the level of their cheering for Wang Hu Zhong.

"Kenta..." Gingka looked down at the stadium "You..."

"I can't believe Kenta actually requested for a team battle against Excalibur!" Madoka said in surprise

"Maybe Mr. Kenta wants to prove himself." Yuki said.

"Not exactly." Gingka said "Kenta wants to see for himself exactly how far his Blader Spirit can take him."

"Do you think he will pull it off?" Tsubasa asked.

Gingka looked back at the time he had made the promise to Kyoya, Masamune and Kenta "He might just do it."

_"Are you ready?"_

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

All six beys were launched to the stadium. Excalibur immediately adopted a formation. Destroyer on the back as the two Cetus guarded it. Sagittario, Libra and Quetzalcoatl circled around the stadium.

"Right, Yu, I want you to use Sonic Wave when I say, okay?" Kenta said.

"Okay." Yu replied.

"Tithi, your bey is on Attack Mode, right?" Kenta asked.

"Yes-gen."

"Okay, here's what we gonna do, Tithi." Kenta said "You and I will attack the two Cetus, ready?"

"Yes!" Tithi replied, as Sagittario and Quetzalcoatl went to attack White and Blue Cetus, who withstood the hit.

"Yu!" Kenta said "Aim for Destroyer!"

"What are they planning?" Sophie asked.

"They want to attack Destroyer!" Wales said "Cetu- Uh?" the two Cetus couldn't move as they were being held in place by Sagittario's and Quetzalcoatl's attack.

"Here we go!" Yu said "Libra, Sonic Wave!" Libra released a stream of sonic waves directed at an unprotected Gravity Destroyer. However, just as the waves were about to hit, they were all shot down to the ground, not affecting Destroyer at all "Say what?"

"How did that happen?" Gingka asked.

"It's gravity." Madoka said "Waves are also influenced by gravity, even though it isn't very much. If Julian aplies enough strength, he can deviate the path of Yu's sonic waves."

"Julian..." Gingka looked back at the battle "How far did you extend Destroyer's power?"

"That was a clever attack." Julian said "A very clever attack, but it won't work on Gravity Destroyer." he declared "Because I have found a new strength other than my family's fortune, I was able to ascend to even superior levels of power. You cannot win against Excalibur's new power!" the two Cetus freed themselves from the attacks and pushed Sagittario and Quetzalcoatl back.

"Then how about this! Libra!" Yu said "Sonic Buster!" the ground around Libra started turning into sand as the wave expanded throughout the stadium.

"Ah, Yu!" Kenta said "My Sagittario can't spin on the sand!"

"Ah! I forgot!" Yu replied "I'm sory, Kenchi."

"Don't you remember that didn't work last time?" Sophie said "Cetus, Grand Malestrom!" White Cetus released a giant water wave that engulfed the entire stadium, turning the sand into mud and pushing Libra, Sagittario and Quetzalcoatl back.

"Ah!" Tithi said in concern "Quetzalcoatl!" Quetzalcoatl had been caught in the mud and was sinking in, its spin was slowing down.

"Now's our chance to eliminate the first one!" Wales said "Go, Blue Cetus!" Blue Cetus went for an attack at Quetzalcoatl.

"I won't allow it!" Kenta shouted as yellow aura exploded around him and Sagittario originated a tornado of fire. The fire was so hot it boiled all the water away and dried the mud, solidifying it in seconds. Quetzalcoatl freed itself, but it still had been damaged by the mud, as it was wobbling and without power.

Julian looked at Kenta surprised _'This kid... He...'_

"Whoah! I didn't know Kenta could do that!" Gingka said.

"Your bey is still weak!" Wales said as Blue Cetus charged forward.

"I don't think so!" Yu said "Sonic Wave!" Libra shot several sonic waves at Cetus, forcing it to dodge and go out of its way "Haha, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that to take us out!"

"Destroyer!" Julian ordered "Gravity Brave!" Destroyer's spirit came out of the bey and launched one of its arrows at Quetzalcoatl, knocking it out of the stadium.

_"And there goes the first one! Tithi's Quetzalcoatl is sent out of the stadium by Julian's Special Move! Team Flash Pride is now reduced to two elements!"_

"Ah!" Tithi shouted helplessly as his bey fell out of the stadium "Quetzalcoatl!"

"Why you!" Yu shouted at Julian "You're going to regret that! Libra, Inferno Blast!" Libra shot a pillar of sonic vibrations that started drawing every other bey toward Libra.

"It's no use!" Julian said "Destroyer, open eyes of Medusa!"

Libra's sonic pillar disappeared and it started sinking into the stadium "Ah! Libra!" at this pace Libra was going to lose as well.

"I won't let you do that!" Kenta shouted as a blazing Sagittario charged at Destroyer. But the two Cetus got in the way and blocked Sagittario.

"Don't forget we're still in the game!" Sophie and Wales said "This time, we'll knock you out!"

"Cetus Grand Fleet!" Wales said.

"Cetus Grand Victoire!" Sophie said.

"Joint Special Move! Cetus Grand Deucalion!" Wales and Sophie shouted as a huge wave appeared behind the two Cetus and the Cetus' spirits came out and dived into the water, causing an even greater wave.

"Get out of my way!" Kenta shouted as suddenly an intense heat was felt around the stadium, and Sagittario's flames suddenly went alive and got bigger by the second "Sagittario! Break through that wave!" Sagittario released a heat wave that boiled the water away and cleared a path for it to go through.

"We will not go so easily!" Sophie and Wales said "Cetus!" even more water was released and Sagittario started being pushed back.

"I told you to get out my way!" Kenta shouted as Sagittario exploded with heat. Soon, all of the water was boiled away and the two Cetus were sent out the stadium.

_"What's this? Kenta used his bey's fire abilities to boil the water from Sophie and Wales! Now Team Flash Pride has the advantage!"_

"Not quite!" Julian said as Destroyer charged against the weak Libra and knocked it out as well.

"Ah!" Yu looked as Libra landed outside the stadium.

_"Whoah! That was so quick! Right after Kenta defeated both Sophie and Wales, Julian defeated Yu and evened the score! Now the only ones left are Julian and Kenta!"_

Kenta didn't waste time and decided to attack. Sagittario charged at Destroyer and delivered a barrage of attacks.

"I never saw Kenta attacking so much." Gingka said "What is he thinking about?"

"Is that all?" Julian said "I expected more of a Blader who fought against Nemesis."

"Don't underestimate me!" Kenta shouted as a reddish orange aura erupted around him. Sagittario's spin started getting stronger little by little, as Destroyer's spin slowly weakened.

"This is...!" Julian was shocked as he remembered the one bey that could steal power from the others "Don't tell me you..."

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta shouted.

"Destroyer!" Julian ordered, as Destroyer pushed Kenta away and started circling the stadium.

Kenta looked at Destroyer "So you are using reverse rotation."

"Indeed I am." Julian said as a purple aura appeared around him "I'll show you what the ultimate beyblade, that can rotate both ways, can really do!" Destroyer clashed with Sagittario on the other side of the stadium. The beys kept at it until Sagittario managed to push Destroyer back "Destroyer, Gravity Brave!" Destroyer's spirit now shot an arrow at the air. It divided into several gravity blasts than rained down on Sagittario.

"Sagittario!" Kenta said as Sagittario dodged all of the blasts.

"There's no escape!" Julian said as Destroyer's spirit shot several arrows in a row towards the air. Each of the arrows split into several attacks, making it impossible to dodge them all. Sagittario held its own as long as it could, but was eventually caught in the blasts "Now do you regret picking a fight against me?"

"It's not over yet!" Kenta replied "Sagittario's still spinning!" he said as he pointed to Sagittario, spinning insode the stadium.

"It won't be for long!" Julian said as his purple aura intensified "Destroyer!" Destroyer started glowing purple.

"We'll see about that!" Kenta replied as the orange aura glowed fiercely "Sagittario!" Sagittario was engulfed in flames. The two beyblades charged against each other and clashed, releasing shock waves everywhere.

"Go!" Julian said, as Destroyer and Sagittario clashed again, releasing shock waves once more.

"Sagitta-" Kenta fell down to his knees as he gasped for air and Sagittario started wobbling. This match was draining him completely.

"Kenta!" Gingka shouted in concern.

"N- not yet..." Kenta said as he struggled to get up "I can't..."

"Give it up." Julian said "You can barely stand, what will happen if we clash again?"

"Give up?" Kenta replied "That's not something... That's not something _he_ would do!" Kenta's aura exploded as he regained his strength "Until my body can't move anymore, I will continue fighting! Sagittario!" Sagittario used the slope of the stadium and jumped in the air.

"Fine! If that's what you want, I'll give it to you." Julian said as his aura glowed stronger "Gravity Destroyer! Special Move!"

"Diving Arrow!" Kenta shouted as Sagittario shot downwards in an explosion of flames.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Destroyer's spirit came out once again, and swung its sword at Sagittario's spirit.

The two moves clashed and an explosion ensued, there was so much light no one could see what was going on. When the light and the smoke went away, Destroyer landed at Julian's feet, while Sagittario stayed inside the stadium spinning.

_"That- That's it! Kenta defeated Julian, eliminating him from the battle and granting the win to Team Flash Pride!"_ the Chinese DJ said as the cheers came back.

"I... was defeated again?" Julian looked at Destroyer "Am I..."

"Julian." Wales said "Don't be so harsh on yourself."

"Whether you win or you lose, you still have us." Sophie said "Victory isn't the most important thing."

"Yes." Julian said as he picked Destroyer up "As long as I have friends who support me, there is nothing to fear." he looked at Kenta one last time, he had collapsed under the strain of the match _'Congratulations, Kenta Yumiya. You won with dignity...'_

"Kenchi!" Yu shouted in concern as he ran towards Kenta, followed by Tithi "Are you okay?"

Kenta slowly opened his eyes and let his senses come to him, he sat up and looked at Yu "Yu... I won..."

"Yeah! I know!" Yu replied with a happy face "You were awesome!"

"You were amazing-gen!" Tithi said.

"Haha... hahahaha..." Kenta laughed and Yu and Tithi followed soon after. The trio laughed together as they left the stadium.

_"And that concludes the China Stage of this year's World Championships! The next stage of the Round-Robin will be held in the USA in a week's time. Be sure to go there and come to watch the World Beyblade Championships live!"_

"Kenta won!" Madoka said, as they left the stadium "Who would've thought, huh?"

"Yeah..." Gingka said, deep in thought.

"Gingka?" Tsubasa asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yuki asked.

"You guys felt it too, right?" Gingka said "Kenta's power..."

"Yeah..." Tsubasa said as Madoka and Yuki nodded "That was definitely..."

"Ryuga!"

-o-

And that was the chapter! How did you like it?

Kenta wins against Julian! But how could he use Ryuga's power? Please review.

Well, the first stage is finished... How was it as a whole?

Have an awesome day.


	6. Equal Rivalry

I don't know if any of you found it weird, but the night Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya and Masamune made their promise they were all in the same hotel. This is because the WBBA assigns the hotel at which all of the teams (except the hosting team, for obvious reasons) stay in.

So, I had the test and everything went fine. I'm back, but I can't promise I'll go back to the previous rhythm of a chapter per day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of its toylines or characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

-o-

Dungeon Gym...

-o-

"Go, Striker!" Masamune said, as Striker went and defeated the beys of the other bladers. Soon, no other bey was left in the stadium besides Striker "Oh yeah, who's next?"

"I am." King said as he approached the stadium and readied his launcher.

Masamune retrieved Striker "No." he said.

"What?" King replied, indignant "Ever since we left China, you refused every single challenge I made."

"You're not fully healed yet." Masamune said, as he stepped down from the stadium.

"I'm sorry, King. But Masamune's right." Zeo said "Your wounds from the match with Da Xiang still haven't healed."

"You should be resting." Toby said.

"I'm not injured!" Kind angrily replied. He shot Varirares at one of the training tracks of the gym, shattering it to pieces "Se- Ah!" King fell to his knees as his arms and torso stung with pain.

"King!" Toby and Zeo went to help, but King got back up in a second.

"This is nothing!" King said as he went pick Variares up "Masamune! Fight me right now!"

"I'm sorry, King." Masamune said "I won't fight you until you've gotten better." he opened the door of the gym, revealing Team Galaxy Spark "Gingka?"

"Hi, Masamune." Gingka said "We just arrived so we thought we might drop by and say hello!" he was going to enter, but he noticed the shattered track and the angry look on King's face "Are we... interrupting something?"

"Not at all." King said as he turned to leave the gym "I was ready to leave anyway." he left the gym without another word.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Masamune said "Come in!" he let them enter the gym "So, tell me, how are you guys doing?"

-o-

The BeyHotel...

-o-

Kyoya looked out the window "So, this is America, huh?" he said "The last time we git here we headed straight to Hades City, so we don't know much about this place."

"We won't need to." Nile said "All we have to do here is win our match and guarantee our spot in the Elimination Round. By the way, Demure, who is our next opponent?"

"Team Flash Pride." Demure said "They won against Excalibur in the first stage."

"Yeah..." Kyoya said, thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Kyoya buddy?" Benkei asked.

"Nothing." Kyoya said. He remembered the meeting with Gingka, Kenta and Masamune.

_Kenta retrieved Sagittario and walked up to the trio "I will win this tournament!" he said "And I will win against all of you to do it!"_

Kyoya continued looking out the window as he recalled Kenta's battle with Julian. Kenta had summoned Ryuga's power _'The kid is full of surprises... I have to watch out for him.'_

"Anyway, we will win the match with two wins in a row, right Kyoya?" Nile said.

"I'm fighting the kid." Kyoya said, surprising the people in the room.

"What? Why would you want to fight Kenta?" Benkei asked.

"I'm fighting the kid, deal with it." Kyoya said.

-o-

Da Xiang looked at his hands "I'm still not healed..."

"At this pace, you won't be able to participate in the match." Chao Xin said "It's a good thing we have a sub member."

"Darn it! I wanted to battle Gingka!" Da Xiang said.

"Da Xiang." Chi-yun replied "Chi-yun thinks you should step down from the next match."

"What?"

"If you battle in the next match, you might injure yourself even further." Chi-yun said "Your beyblade career might even end."

"I understand but..." Da Xiang didn't know what to say.

"Just relax and leave the match to us." Chao Xin said.

"Yeah!" Mei-Mei said.

"You guys..."

"We will do our best to defeat Galaxy Spark." Chi-yun said "We will win these Championships."

-o-

Hours later...

Dungeon Gym...

-o-

"Hey, I know of a place where you would like to go, Gingka." Masamune said "Come with me!" he lead Team Galaxy Spark out of the gym.

"Where is it?" Gingk asked.

"Here, follow me!" Masamune said as he lead them through the city.

-o-

"Wha!" Gingka said, amazed "This is..."

"The newly opened burger shop." Masamune said "It has everything you would want to eat!"

"Okay, Gingka let's eat and then- Uh?" Madoka realized Gingka wasn't there anymore, he had already entered the restaurant and was ordering the food "Ah! Gingka!"

The group laughed as they entered the restaurant and ordered their food as well. They went to sit on a table as they waited for the food to arrive. Until it finally arrived.

"Ah!" Gingka took the burger with water dripping from his mouth "It's been so long since I've eaten a burger!" he took a bite "Delicious!"

**(Can you acutally believe I became hungry when I wrote this?)**

"Your next match is against Team Wang Hu Zhong, right?" Masamune asked.

"Yes." Madoka said, typing on her computer "It says here Da Xiang might not participate in the battle."

"What?" Gingka said "No way! I want to fight him."

"Is he still injured from the battle against Cross Dungeon?" Yuki asked.

"It's possible." Tsubasa said "After all, Da Xiang and King did end up on the hospital because of their match. They might still be injured."

"Oh, that's right. How is King doing?" Gingka asked "He didn't seem that happy this morning."

Masamune looked at Gingka, then at the others "He's still injured. But he doesn't want to admit it." he said "Ever sonce we left China, he's been challenging me to prove he's healed. But he's not, and I don't want him to get even worse."

"Bad call, Masamune." Gingka said, surprising everyone else "As a Blader, you can't turn down a challenge from another Blader!"

"But..."

"If you show pity to King, he'll only feel worse about it." Gingka said "And don't even think about holding back in battle."

"I know, but..." Masamune tried to explain "If I do that, he might be gone for the rest of the championships! That would be even worse!"

"Still, you can't turn down a challenge from a true Blader." Gingka replied "It's almost like breaking a promise."

"Huh?" Masamune recalled the time he had made the promise with Gingka, Kyoya and Kenta. That promise was a challenge. A challenge between all four of them. If one of them refused to battle, then it would all lose its meaning.

"Do you understand now, Masamune?" Gingka asked.

"I need to get some air." Masamune said as he walked out of the restaurant.

"The thing with King must really be serious." Tsubasa said.

"He'll just have to figure it out on his own." Gingka said.

"Anyway, how should we line up for the next match?" Madoka asked "We don't know Wang Hu Zhong's line-up."

"I can go first." Yuki said.

"Are you sure?" Madoka asked "We don't know if Da Xiang is going to battle or not, so they might just put Chi-yun first to gain an early win."

"It doesn't matter." Yuki replied "No matter who I battle with, I'll always give it my best."

"Yeah, Yuki." Gingka said "Spoken like a true Blader!"

-o-

BeyHotel...

-o-

Kenta looked at Sagittario as Yu and Tithi played in the room. They were going to battle Team Wild Fang. This wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't even expecting to battle Kyoya so early. But he had to win. That was what he had said. He would win against theam all and became the winner of the tournament!

"Kyoya, I will defeat you and pass to the semi-finals." Kenta said.

-o-

Hours later... at night...

The river...

-o-

King looked at the clean water of the river. He had spent all day here since he left Dungeon Gym. He sighed. Maybe he had overreacted. He was, after all, still injured from the battle against Da Xiang. It was normal for his teammates to want him to rest.

"Maybe I should go back and apologize." King said to himself.

"Hey, King." King heard Masamune's voice.

King turned to see Masamune standing behind him. He had come here, did he want to take him back to the Gym? "Masamune, why are you here?"

"I knew you would be here." Masamune said "This is where our first battle took place, sort of..."

"It was. It was here that our rivalry began." King said.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for this morning." Masamune said "I refused to battle you..."

"No, I apologize." King replied "I know you were worried about me. I know that I shouldn't be Beyblading, but..." King continued "Without Beyblading, I feel so powerless... That's why I was constantly challenging you. I wanted to feel it, feel that I can do something."

"And instead of accepting, I declined because you were injured." Masamune said "That probably made you feel even worse..."

"Yeah..." King replied "It did... But I understand. We are in the championships. The last thing our team wants is me injured further."

"King." Masamune said, taking out Striker "Battle me now!"

"What?"

"I've been a jerk to you ever since we left China." Masamune explained "I refused the challenges of a true Blader. That's unforgivable! A true Blader always accepts his challenges, no matter who they come from!"

"Masamune..."

"Come on, King!" Masamune said "Let's battle!"

"Ok!" King replied, readying his launcher "A battle throughout the city!"

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

The beys were launched and as soon as they hit the ground they started attacking each other. Then they started spinning towards the inside of the city, as Masamune and King followed them.

"Go, Striker!" Masamune said "Beat Variares!"

"Variares!" King ordered.

The beys clashed, rising a column of smoke visible from every point of the city. They stopped speeding at a parking lot and started attacking each other at full power. Striker switched to Barrage Mode as Variares went on the defensive and used Defense Mode. Striker kept attacking, but Variares was unfazed by the attacks.

"Striker!" Masamune said as Striker changed back to Assault Mode. Striker ran around the parking lot to build momentum and clashed head-on with Variares, pushing it back.

"Oh! Not bad, Masamune!" King said as Variares changed to Attack Mode and started attacking Striker, who responded with attacks of its own. The beys started running through the city once again, constantly attacking each other and creating explosions everywhere "This is fun!"

"It better be!" Masamune replied "I'm not using my full power to be bored! Striker, Special Move!" he said as Striker slowed down a bit, falling behind. It started glowing green.

"Variares! Take it!" King said, Variares changed to Defense Mode just as Striker exploded with speed, headed toward Variares "Ares Shield!"

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune said as Striker hit Variares in a burst of power, releasing a much bigger explosion. Variares was sent back and hit a light pole, before falling to the ground "What's the problem King? I thought you had more than this in you!"

"I'll show you!" King replied as a red aura surrounded him "Sword of Ares!" Variares changed to Attack Mode and drew power from Mars itself, before shooting itself at Striker, replying to the previous attack with one of equal power. This time Striker was sent backwards and hit a building "How's that?"

"Just what I wanted!" Masamune replied "Striker!" he ordered as Striker started climbing the building.

"I see what you're going to do!" King said as he resumed the run, followed by Variares "If no one's there to take your hit, your attack is pointless!"

"You think I don't know that?" Masamune shouted, pursuing King through the city. Striker followed by spinning sideways on the wall of the buildings.

"What?"

"Striker has polished his horn since the last time we fought." Masamune said "I am no longer the Blader you once defeated, King!" he declared as they continued running through the city "In these last few months I've trained to become a stronger Blader! Strong enough to defeat you!"

"Wha...?"

"After I defeat you, I'll finally be able to move on to other rivals!" Masamune shouted. He recalled the promise he had with Gingka, Kyoya and Kenta "I'll be on a higher level than before! I will be able to take anyone on!" Striker jumped from the building wall and fell down on Variares, releasing giant green and blue sparks "Special Move! Flash of Lightning!"

"I won't fall so easily!" King said as his hair turned white (Super Saiyan style) and the aura around him intensified. The pain from battling injured went away, and was replaced by his previous strength. Variares jumped up to a light pole, and bounced back to a colision route with Striker "Variares! No holding back! King of Thundersword!" Variares started shooting out red and yellow sparks.

The two Special Moves met and the ensuing explosion blew both Masamune and King off their feet, besides jamming the traffic. Somehow, the beys were still spinning and the two Bladers got up and resumed their battle. They started running through the streets once again.

"I... I'm not finished yet!" Masamune said.

"Me neither!" King replied.

The beys guided the Bladers toward a little park with trees and a fountain in the middle, Striker and Variares started cirling around the fountain as Masamune and King stopped running. And looked at each other intensely.

"King, never in my life did I have such an intense battle." Masamune said "That's why I want you to know, that no matter how far appart our skills are, I will always look at you as my greatest rival."

"My thoughts exactly." King replied "You are the only one who can really bring out the best in me. You will always be my rival. My very own rival!"

"King... I admit that I was a bit envy of you when I found out you were a Legendary Blader and I was not." Masamune said "But I realized that being a Legendary Blader doesn't matter! That's just a name. And names don't have any value."

"Yes, I agree." King said "I was very happy that I was a Legendary Blader. But that didn't grant me anything. You were just as much a Legendary Blader as I was! Wherever we were to, we were together. Being a Legendary Blader doesn't mean anything. You were always there when Nemesis made a move. You, Tsubasa and Yu are the proof that what's important is your Blader Spirit! And not some title someone else gives you!"

"So, how about we end this match as equals, King?"

"You just read my mind, Masamune!"

Striker and Variares engaged in a series of fast attacks, before taking the match to the whole park. The beys clashed as their Bladers called upon their Blader Spirits to bring an end to the match. Masamune was surrounded by a bluish green aura as King was enveloped in a fiery red aura. Striker started appearing and disappearing everywhere as Variares started glowing red, frozen in the spot.

"Gatling Flash!" Masamune shouted.

"Sword of the War!" King shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they shouted as the two special moves clashed, resulting in an explosion that blew up the entire park.

King and Masamune slowly got up as they were regaining the lost energy in the match. They looked around to find out the water on the fountain had disappeared, and most of the trees had been torn off from their roots. However, they couldn't find out about their beys. They started looking around for them.

"Masamune, here." King said as he pointed to the bottom of the dry fountain. They looked in, Variares had stopped spinning while Striker was just finishing its final rotations "You won..."

"I won..." Masamune said "I really..." he regained his energy in an instant and started jumping around in celebration "I won! Whohoo! I did it! I'm the No. 1 Blader!"

King picked up both beys and handed Striker to Masamune "That was fun. Real fun. I hope we have another battle after the championships." he said, as his hair turned back to blue "Because then, I'll win for sure!"

"Bring it on!" Masamune said "Oh yeah! Are you okay? You really gave it your best out there."

"Don't worry." King said "I'm not sure why, but in the middle of our battle, I felt like my injuried had all disappeared..."

"Really?"

"Yeah." King replied "Anyway, let's go back to the gym. I'm starving" he said as his stomach grumbled.

Masamune's stomach did the same "Hahahaha! Let's go, then."

They slowly left the park and walked through the city towards Dungeon Gym.

-o-

And that was it!

This chapter was, once again, short compared to the others. But I did it for the same reason as the other one. The next one will probably be long again.

And I want to ask you guys one thing. Should I devise another plot besides the championships, or do I let it be? Leave a review with your opinion.

Have an awesome day.


End file.
